The Man Who Wasn't There
by jakefanatic
Summary: Plot bunny challenge! What happens when an accident causes Jacob to have amnesia? How does his symbiote and his girlfriend, Janet, cope? And does he regain the memories of his love for Janet or not?


Author's notes: In my Stargate Universe Janet is alive as is Jacob and Selmak. This storywas inspired by a plot bunny challenge from Keridan in the CA yahoo group. Basically, what happens when Jacob loses his memories and what are its effects on Janet, his girlfriend. How does she cope and how does Selmak cope with having a host that won't acknowledge him.

Thanks to Helena and Tels for your help!

* * *

This could not be happening! This could not be happening! That's all Sam could think about as she and Teal'c were desperately pulling rock after rock from the pile. Sam couldn't believe it! It had all happened so fast! 

There was a loud thunderous rumbling sound accompanied by her father hollering something that sounded like 'Sam look out'! Then before Sam could even turn to her father she was shoved out of the way. And she had been pushed so hard that she hit the ground hard, skidding a few feet across the rough terrain. After that, the cave quickly filled with dust. She, along with Daniel and Teal'c were choking on it! She could hear them but she couldn't hear her father. Not even after she shouted for him.

Once the dust had settled enough to see, Sam saw a hand sticking out from a pile of large rocks. Her stomach had dropped. She had immediately recognized that it was her father's hand. Thankfully, it still had a pulse when she checked it. Teal'c didn't hesitate to assist her grabbing at the rocks nor did Daniel need to be asked to get a medical team as he left sprinting out of the cave!

All that felt like an eternity ago!

Sam and Teal'c were finally able to uncover her father's arm. Sam was still too stunned for tears. Not even when she saw how Dad's forearm was bent in a horrifying awkward position. A bone was protruding out and the torn clothing surrounding it was blood soaked.

Neither Sam nor Teal'c said a word to each other. They simply worked even faster to uncover the rest of her father before it was too late. Sam just hoped that Selmak could keep her father alive until help arrived.

* * *

When Daniel requested a medical team, he wasn't certain if he should recommend that Janet not be a part of the team or not. But he knew to do so would cause General Hammond to ask questions, which would only delay in getting help to Jacob. So Daniel decided not to say who was hurt to General Hammond over his radio, only that there was a cave in and that they needed a medical team immediately if not sooner. 

Still, Daniel was left with a dilemma. How to tell Janet that the man she deeply loved was buried beneath a pile of rocks? And how do does he tell her without the rest of her team hearing him? Because the fact of the matter was that **no one** knew about the affair!

Well…almost no one.

The only people that _**did** _know of Janet and Jacob's relationship was SG-1. And the only reason why they knew was because of Jack! He happened to be walking by Janet's office when he heard a woman's voice during a moment of passion then immediately afterwards heard her giggling wildly. Jack wasn't sure of the voice but he knew that giggle! It was definitely Janet's! He along with SG-1 had heard her laugh on several occasions when they all got together to celebrate Cassie's Birthdays. And Jack, being very curious, just **_had_** to see who exited the Doctor's office so he hid nearby.

Of course the moment Jack had spotted **Jacob Carter**, of all people, he couldn't keep it a secret! So Jack told Teal'c. Then Jack told Daniel. The three men decided to not tell Sam, assuming she'd freak. But as usual, Jack couldn't keep quiet! Hell, Daniel was surprised Jack was able to keep his mouth shut for at least twenty-four hours before making a **_barely_** subtle comment of 'So Jacob, performing your own physical exam on the little Doctor?' right in front of Sam!

Daniel wished he had been there to see the stunned and speechless look on Jacob's face! Sam later admitted she had never known her father to turn that shade of red from embarrassment…ever! However, Jacob quickly rebounded and threatened that Jack better not ever make any wisecracks about him and Janet again! After that, the proverbial cat was out of the bag, Sam was actually happy and didn't freak like they all thought, and Jacob and Janet were somewhat relieved that at least some of their friends knew about their relationship.

Because of rules, regulations and the fact that Jacob had a Tok'ra symbiote in his head, Janet and Jacob, oh and Selmak, had to keep their relationship secret from the Air Force and the Tok'ra. The trio had kept their secret for eight months before Jack discovered them. And for five months Daniel and the rest of SG-1 happily covered for them whenever possible even lying to General Hammond on a few occasions. And of course, Jack being Jack has never stopped teasing Jacob!

The Gate suddenly activated.

Daniel took a deep breath. Moment of truth. He had to tell Janet something. He couldn't allow her to just walk into the cave and see that it was Jacob and Selmak who were injured. Especially when Daniel had no idea how badly his friends were injured. He just prayed that both were still alive when Janet and her team reached them. Daniel was a good friend to Janet and he knew if anything every happened to Jacob or Selmak she would be devastated.

* * *

Janet kept her wits about her when Daniel informed her that it was Jacob and Selmak caught in a cave in. She was so grateful he did. She was able to conceal her shock from seeing the broken body of the man she loved lying motionless face down on some rocks. 

"We haven't moved him!" Sam quickly informed Janet. "I didn't think we should…"

Sam's voice trailed off and Janet saw why. Before even laying a hand on Jacob to examine him she recognize the signs of a serious back injury, possibly a spinal injury. Then if that wasn't bad enough she saw the back of his neck and the top of his head. Both areas were covered in blood. Janet swallowed hard. Through the blood she saw that both areas were…misshapen.

However, Janet did not hesitate to do her job. She couldn't allow her personal feelings for Jacob or Selmak to distract her. If she was distracted for **one** second the result could be fatal for her patients. And Janet was **not** going to lose these two particular patients!

"Alright people, let's stabilize the head, neck and his back before we move him," Janet ordered, as felt a weak pulse from Jacob's neck. "Let's MOVE!"

With skilled efficiency Janet's two man, well one man and one woman, team along with herself quickly had Jacob in a neck brace and strapped securely to backboard.

"Daniel, Teal'c, Sam…we need your help…we're going to flip him over…gently," Janet told them. She didn't even have to ask. They were already getting into position. "On three…one…two…three!"

Once Jacob turned over and set on the ground, Janet immediately kicked it into overdrive. Sandy Jenkins, one of the best nurses on Janet's staff quickly hooked up an IV. Scott Harrison, an equally qualified nurse, was cutting open Jacob's shirt and hooking him up to a heart monitor. Janet was quickly assessing some of Jacob's visible injuries before checking his vital signs.

Her hand firmly grabbed his wrist. Shit! No pulse and…!

"He's not breathing!" Janet shouted, then she started doing chest compressions. "Intubate and bag him!"

"He's flat lined!" Harrison informed Janet. "Blood pressure dropping!"

"Epinephrine!" Janet ordered. Jenkins quickly injected the drug into Jacob's IV port and Janet watched the monitor. Jacob's heart didn't start beating yet. "Defibrillator! Prepare another shot of EPI!" Looking up at Sam and the others, Janet quickly requested, "One of you needs to open the Gate! Once we get his heart going enough so that he's stable, we have to get him to the SGC!"

"Charged!" Harrison shouted and Janet didn't even see who had left to carry out her request.

"Clear!" Janet shouted, grabbing the paddles and setting them into position.

Jacob's body convulsed from the electric jolt to his system and Janet anxiously watched the heart monitor. A second went by and the flat line was unwavering. Another two seconds. There was still no heart rhythm.

"Clear!" Janet shouted again.

Again, Jacob's body seized from the jolt.

Not panicking, Janet watched the flat line. A sudden little blip popped up. Followed by another and another. The line was somewhat erratic for a few seconds before it steadied. Janet grabbed Jacob's wrist.

"It's weak…but steady! Let's move him!" she ordered.

* * *

Standing in the control room, General Hammond didn't understand half the orders Dr. Fraiser was issuing to her staff over the radio. He didn't have to. From the urgency in her voice, George knew that the injured person was in dire need emergency medical attention and that it was his job to stay out of the way. 

However, regardless of who the patient was, George couldn't stand idly by. But he was extremely concerned that it was Jacob Carter being carried on a stretcher. First of all, Jacob was one of his closest friends. Second, Jacob was also one of the most important people on the planet because of the symbiote he had in his head. Third, that symbiote was a valuable asset that the SGC needed because of the broken treaty with the Tok'ra.

Selmak had opted to come to Earth after his and Jacob's attempts to mend the relationship between the Tok'ra and Earth failed. The Tok'ra had basically given Selmak an ultimatum…repudiate Jacob as host and take another or leave the Tok'ra to never return.

When the pair first arrived after leaving the Tok'ra, Jacob and Selmak were very reclusive. For a week neither wanted to talk or interact with anyone. Both had felt betrayed and abandoned. It was George's idea to involve Jacob and Selmak with the SGC teams. To make them feel wanted and appreciated.

At first, Jacob was reluctant. He hated being coddled! He knew exactly what George was trying to do. But Jacob was a man of action. Being blended with a two thousand year old symbiote had not dulled Jacob's thirst for adventure. It simply made him better at hiding that desire!

Needless to say, Jacob and Selmak have been an integral part of the SGC for the past fourteen months now. Today's mission was no different than the dozens upon dozens of mission they had traveled on before. It was a simple reconnaissance mission on a seemingly deserted planet. With Colonel O'Neill out of action, due to a knee injury for at least a week, Jacob and Selmak were given command of SG-1. Nothing was expected to go wrong.

Only what did go wrong was one of the worst things that possibly could have happened.

George waited along with SG-1 now joined by Colonel O'Neill. They all sat and watched from the observation room as Dr. Fraiser and her surgical team worked diligently on Jacob for eight hours straight. They didn't hesitate to hurry out into the hall as the Doctor headed for the door.

"Jacob and Selmak are in a coma," Dr. Fraiser sadly said, looking thoroughly exhausted. "I did the best I could to remove the bone fragments from the Jacob's brain tissue. But there is some damage and brain swelling. We're doing all we can to keep the swelling down."

"Won't Selmak take care of him?" Major Carter asked.

Dr. Fraiser shrugged her shoulders. George saw that she even swallowed hard. That was never a good sign. Dr. Fraiser hated losing a patient.

"Selmak is barely alive himself," she continued. "A portion of Jacob's neck vertebrae pierced Selmak, severely injuring the symbiote. I'm doing all I know to keep the symbiote alive long enough to heal himself."

Major Carter covered her mouth and gasped.

"There's more," the Doctor sighed. "Jacob's right femur is broken, his right forearm is also broken and so is the collar bone. The only good thing is that he has no internal injuries. However…Jacob's spinal cord…was severely damage in the lower lumbar region. Two vertebrae were fractured. There is swelling putting pressure on the spinal cord. While repairing the fractures during surgery I discovered tiny bone fragments embedded in the spinal cord. If the symbiote was healthy the damage could easily be repaired. But…to be honest…while I am confident Jacob will survive…I don't know if Selmak's going to."

"What kind of paralysis are we talking here?" General Hammond asked.

"Right now, Jacob would have no feeling or use of his body from the waist down. I've injected cortiscosteroid drugs to reduce swelling and restore blood flow. If Selmak does not heal Jacob's spinal cord there a possibility that he may never walk again."

"But you won't know the full extent of the damage until Jacob or Selmak wake up, correct?" George asked.

"That is correct, Sir. There is a possibility, that with time he will recover the use of his legs."

"You say that as if Selmak's not going to heal Dad's injuries," Carter said.

Dr. Fraiser hesitated for a moment before she responded to Major Carter's observation.

"Selmak is stable for now. If his condition worsens…we may have to remove the symbiote in order to save Jacob."

"But without Selmak Dad's injuries won't heal!" Carter protested.

"Sam, I shouldn't have to remind you that when a symbiote dies a toxin is released into the host, killing them instantly. I am confident that I can remove Selmak without any harm to Jacob. In time his injuries will heal. But like I said, Selmak's condition is stable, as is Jacob's. However, if the time for such drastic measure should occur…General Hammond…the decision is yours. Jacob often mentioned that he would rather die then have Selmak removed to save his life but he never made a living will specifying such an occasion."

"Let's hope it won't come to that, Dr. Fraiser," George said solemnly. "Colonel O'Neill, I'll put SG-1 on stand down for now."

"Thank you, Sir," O'Neill nodded.

"Dr. Fraiser, keep me apprised of their condition at all times," George requested.

"Yes, Sir," Fraiser nodded.

* * *

Listening and watching as Janet explained Jacob and Selmak's injures, Jack could tell the woman was nearing her breaking point. He had to give her credit for keeping it together for so long. She was in surgery for eight hours at the end of her full ten hour shift! 

It wasn't fair for her to keep up the pretense when the man and the symbiote she loved were in such mortal danger. In fact, Jack didn't know how she even managed! She seemed depleted of her energy so unlike her usual self. He and everyone on base knew Janet Fraiser was like the energize bunny. She had an energy that matched the megawatt smile of hers.

And on numerous occasions, Jack was grateful for her presence, despite the fact that his ass often felt like it was being used as a pin cushion from all the damn shots! Many of the SGC personnel were grateful to be alive thanks to one little energetic and passionate Janet Fraiser. Her relentless pursuit in finding a cure or mending one's injury was a tribute to her character.

No wonder Jacob fell for her. Who wouldn't have? Janet's only problem was that she frightened the single and married men on the base with those damn syringes of hers. And if you weren't frightened of her you always thought of her as your little sister or close friend. Jacob was the only one with courage enough to go after her.

Good for him! Jack knew Jacob's type. He was a gentleman. He was a well disciplined man who was loyal to those he loved and cared for. Jack even remembered noticing that Jacob still had his wedding band on some twenty years or so after his wife had died. That's **_love_**. And that was the kind of love a woman like Janet deserved.

Now their love was being tested in the harshest possible way. It's one thing when a loved one dies. You learn to cope with it. But when there is much uncertainty regarding the person you care so much for, how does one cope? And how does Janet cope when she can't show her feelings for Jacob or Selmak in front of everyone?

"Janet…" Jack called her softly, after General Hammond walked away. Jack's team gathered around him. "We're here for you and Sam…whenever you need us."

Janet nodded and the first of her tears finally fell. But she was quick to stop them. Sam had no reason to stop hers yet did not cry, sensing Janet needed everyone's strength like Jack did. If he were the kind of man who was more in touch with his feelings he would shed tears for Janet because she couldn't and because she was a dear friend.

"Thank you," she finally managed to say, looking at each of them in turn.

When it happened, Jack was glad he was near by. He managed to catch her as she collapsed unconscious into his arms. Without hesitation he picked her up and limped down the hall into the infirmary, his team right behind him.

"Dr. Warner!" Jack called, getting the Doctor's attention.

"Lay her down on the bed!" Warner order, rushing across the room. "What happened?"

"She just collapsed!" Major Carter said.

"Possibly from exhaustion…I heard she was in surgery for eight hours straight at the end of her shift," Warner said, as he was checking Janet's pulse. "Even us Doctor's are not infallible…as much as we'd like to believe we are. Although, Dr. Fraiser usually knows her limitation."

Jack smiled, "Some times we exceed our limitations…I know…I tend to do it most of the time."

"I'll run a few tests," Warner smiled. "I'm sure after a good nights rest, she'll be as good as new."

"Just take good care of her," Jack ordered.

Warner nodded and called a nurse over to assist him.

Not wanting to be in the way, Jack and the team left the room.

"We need to talk," he immediately said once they were out in the hallway.

"My lab, Sir," Carter suggested.

A few minutes later they filed into Carter's lab and Jack closed the door.

"I think we need to tell General Hammond…this isn't fair for Janet," he told his team.

"Shouldn't that decision be Janet's?" Daniel asked.

"But we know Janet…she won't openly admit to anyone about being in love with Jacob unless she was certain it was what Jacob wanted," Jack countered. "Those two…they're like a married couple but not married! They discuss everything even if it turns into an argument!"

"Do not forget Selmak," Teal'c thoughtfully added. "He is an integral part of the relationship and his opinion counts as well. Even during the arguments."

"Yes, I know…which is why this is double hard for Janet!" Jack snapped. "She shouldn't have to hide her feelings for Jacob or Selmak…not during a situation like this. Especially if she might lose Selmak."

"Someone should talk to Janet first," Carter spoke softly.

"That's just it…I don't think Janet's thinking straight at the moment," Jack countered. "We all know how much in love she is…"

"But that love only makes her more determined to do her job," Daniel pointed out.

"Agreed. Dr. Fraiser is the most capable Doctor at the SGC. I believe she is Jacob and Selmak's best chance at recovery," Teal'c added.

"That love caused her to collapse," Jack reminded them. "What if it happens when Jacob or Selmak need a Doctor the most? Then what would happen to Janet if she failed? It would tear her apart."

His team all looked at one another.

"I'll talk to her," Daniel offered. "She'll talk to me or Sam. Sam's place is with her father right now."

"Let's give Janet a little time first," Carter suggested. "She's an intelligent woman. I'm sure she'll come around on her own. If she doesn't…then Daniel can talk to her."

"Then it's settled," Jack said.

* * *

Janet wasn't at all happy about being a patient and was anxious to get back to Jacob and Selmak. As difficult as it was, she wanted to do what she could to help them. She would do anything for them. She loved them that much. 

Looking around the infirmary she saw the nurses were busy. So Janet did what a few of her own patients had done. She left. She was in desperate need of a shower. Eight hours in surgery takes its toll on the body. Women may not sweat as much as men but they still sweat and they still need to shower.

As luck would have it the showers in the women's locker room was deserted. The hot water worked wonders on her aching neck and shoulder muscles. Only Janet couldn't relax for too long in the shower. She wanted to check on Jacob and Selmak before turning in for a few hours sleep.

With Cassie away at College, Janet had no worries about remaining on the base. Cassie knew how to get a hold of her mother when she need to. And Janet had spent many nights at the SGC whenever she felt a patient needed that extra attention. Otherwise she did live at home, a home that might as well be Jacob and Selmak's too.

The pair had been renting a large apartment in town for nearly a year. But over the past four months they have spent nearly every evening and waking moment, when not on duty, at Janet's house now. She even purchased a new dresser for the master bedroom for Jacob's clothes and gave up some of her closet space.

To keep their relationship secret from anyone on the base, Jacob often drove himself and Janet to Denver for an evening of dinner and opera. Sometimes even spending a few days there. Selmak happily drove them home to allow Jacob and Janet to stay caught up on their rest. During such occasions, Janet sometimes remained awake and conversed with Selmak.

When Jacob asked Janet out for the first time, she had to admit that she was a little leery of Selmak. So she had turned down Jacob's offer of dinner, not once but four times! Jacob was relentless! Never giving up! Always discretely leaving her something special in her desk drawer with a romantic poem. A flower here…a butterfly trinket there. Anything to remind her that she was in his thoughts.

Then he shocked her by showing up with a bag of groceries at her front door and refused to leave unless she allowed him into her home. Of course, it was twenty below with a blizzard blowing out there so she couldn't leave him. She had only invited him inside to not come under the wrath of General Hammond for allowing his best friend to freeze to death on her front porch.

That first date was the most memorable in her entire adult life. Janet learned that Jacob was quite the cook! He did everything and only asked that she put on a nice dress. He made her favorite Italian dish, Chicken Alfredo, and even bought her favorite Merlot wine. Nothing intimate happened that night. They simply talked and talked until three in the morning. With the blizzard still howling outside, Janet offered Jacob the living room couch for the night. Being the gentleman he was, he only kissed Janet on her cheek before turning in for the night.

It wasn't until two weeks into the relationship that the good night kisses had finally progressed into something more. Again Janet was surprise at Jacob's long lasting passion. A man his age…it was virtually impossible. But not impossible for a man with a symbiote in his head. Jacob was quick to give the credit for his vitality to Selmak. 'One of the perks of having being blended with a symbiote' he told her.

On that night Janet lay awake realizing that she didn't know everything about the man holding her close in his arms while sleeping. She only knew half of the man. After that, she began asking him question after question about Selmak and what the symbiote was going through. Jacob encouraged Janet to speak directly to Selmak.

First thing Janet did was apologize to Selmak. Jacob had been so charming that Janet literally forgot about Selmak. Janet learned quickly that, although the initial attraction was by Jacob, Selmak was as equally attracted to her as Jacob was. And that Selmak was anxious to share his feelings with her. Though his feelings were expressed in a more of the physical nature, Jacob always spoke for both of them. When she asked Selmak why he didn't come forward, he replied that he had infinite patience and believed that the wait was well worth it. He had even asked Jacob to not say anything because Selmak knew that Janet wasn't ready to deal with him yet.

They're relationship was…unique…three individuals deeply in love with each other. Janet seemingly the beneficiary of having two men loving her at the same time. Which was exactly what it was like during their intimate moments. Selmak's touch and kiss was different from Jacob's. And Janet loved them both equally and learned how she could express her love to Selmak and Jacob by simply caressing the back of Jacob's neck.

She couldn't bare the thought of losing one of them. Selmak and Jacob were an essential part of each other…they were inseparable. Which was why Janet was going to do everything she could to ensure Selmak's recovery as well as Jacob's. And she knew the first twenty-four hours were critical.

Dressed in a fresh set of scubs, Janet headed to Jacob and Selmak's room. Dr Warner was there obviously looking for her because he hurried to her when she stepped into the room.

"Give me ten minutes, Dr. Warner then you can lecture me on being a better patient!" she said, holding her hand up then walked straight to Jacob. Grabbing the his chart, she turned to the nurse, "Are these the latest readings?"

"Yes, Doctor."

Janet read over the numbers. There was no change. Looking up at the monitor she saw the two separate lifelines beating weakly but steadily. She sighed. During surgery Jacob's heart stopped beating again on the operating table. He had to be hooked up to a respirator because he basically stopped breathing on his own. Janet rationalized that perhaps it was better this way, the less Selmak had to do the better. He needed to heal himself before he could do anything to heal Jacob.

"I want to schedule and MRI first thing in the morning," Janet ordered putting Jacob's chart down. "I'll be on the base so page me if there is any kind of change in either Jacob **_or_** Selmak."

"Yes, Doctor Fraiser," the nurse replied.

Since nothing more could be done, Janet knew she had to rest. She would be of no use to them if she did not rest. Exhaustion was upon her again. Her legs and arms felt heavy and her stomach felt a little queasy. Food…she needed food! She hadn't eaten anything since lunch and it was now after midnight.

"Dr. Fraiser…"

"Yes, Dr. Warner…I haven't forgotten about you," she sighed.

"May we speak in private?"

"I'm hungry and I'm tired," she answered but saw he wasn't going to go away. "Very well, let's go to my office."

"Thank you," he replied then followed her down the hall. "This will only take a minute."

"I'm sorry for cutting out earlier…I was never a good patient."

"No Doctor ever is," he smiled. "No harm done. I knew where you would end up."

"So…what's so important?" she asked, sitting behind her desk.

"How are you feeling?"

Janet blinked. That was not what she was expecting him to say. Actually, she wasn't sure what he was going to say. But she suddenly noticed the folder he was holding in his hand. Her eyes were magnetized by it, wondering what secret it held within.

"I'm a little tired but that's understandable after what happened today," she answered.

"As a precaution, I ran a few tests from your bloodwork," he informed her, placing the folder on her desk. "I had the lab tech run it twice to be certain."

"Be certain of what?" Janet asked, suddenly not quite sure if she wanted to read the test results.

"Congratulations…you're going to have a baby," he smiled.

"What?" she almost shouted as she quickly opened the folder.

"You're pregnant. Four…maybe six weeks."

Janet gasped and shrank in her seat. The lab results couldn't lie as she looked over them.

"The lab tech doesn't know it was your blood he was working on," Dr. Warner explained. "So only you and I know about this."

Janet's mind was reeling. How could she be pregnant? Selmak said it was impossible for her to get pregnant! Jacob reassured her that Selmak prevented him from impregnating her! My God…they'd been sexually active for well over a year and Janet never missed her menstrual cycle. It was like clock work!

Glancing at the calendar, Janet realized she was in fact late by more than a week! But still…how could she be pregnant?

"I take it this wasn't a planned pregnancy?" Warner questioned.

"No…I'm…I…don't even know what to think!"

"Well, my advice would be to lighten your work load. If you haven't had any morning sickness you will soon. Get plenty of rest. If you like, I can give you the names of a few highly recommended obstetricians. My wife swears by Dr. Bailey. She's delivered both my kids."

"Thank you…I'll give her a call," Janet said, still trying to figure out how in the hell she got pregnant!

"Also…I recommend you cut out the caffeine," he said before wisely ducking out of her office.

Give up coffee! Shit!

Janet laid a hand on her stomach. The sudden realization that she was carrying Jacob's baby was…overwhelming! Wow! She was smiling and crying! Holy Hannah! She was carrying Jacob's baby! Forget how she got pregnant! She was going to have a baby!

Grabbing the folder, Janet hurried to her room. In the darkness, she smiled. Her hand slowly moving in a circular motion on her flat stomach. Thinking back, Janet wasn't feeling to good when she got up this morning. Jacob and Selmak even pointed out how Janet wasn't eating her breakfast. Then at lunch, nothing was appetizing. Even the coffee smell wasn't very pleasing and she **loved** coffee! She only ate a couple pieces of fruit.

Now, Janet had three lives to take care of. The man she loved, his symbiote and now their unborn child. When Janet fell asleep all she could think about was how she couldn't wait to tell Jacob and Selmak about the baby. It no longer mattered how she got pregnant. She didn't care. She was carrying a part of the man she loved within her…that's what she cared about.

* * *

Several days had passed since the terrible accident in the cave. Teal'c could not help but feel partially responsible. Because of his size and strength he believed he should have been able to pull the larger much heavier rocks off Major Carter's father faster than he had done. Perhaps then the condition of his friends would not be so grave. 

There has been no improvement in Jacob Carter's condition. He continues to breathe with the aid of a respirator and his injuries have yet to be healed by the symbiote. This indicated to Teal'c that Selmak was very badly injured. And he feared that the symbiote's injuries were beyond the Tau'ri's medical healing abilities. From experience, he knew that Selmak should have healed himself by now.

Teal'c quietly observed that Dr. Fraiser had reached the same conclusions. And it was affecting her…deeply. Her resolve was beginning to weaken. On a number of occasions Teal'c witnessed her suddenly leaving Jacob's side for no apparent reason only to return a few minutes later. Her appetite had changed; she no longer ate lunch with Teal'c or the other members of SG-1. When she did, she didn't eat much. And she looked exhausted almost all the time.

No doubt the stress of keeping her feelings for Jacob and Selmak hidden from most everyone was finally taking its toll. Teal'c had a deep admiration and respect for a woman who was so small yet had such a big heart. Her commitment to her patients, to her friends and family was unwavering. He considered himself extremely lucky to have such a friend.

And as her friend, Teal'c knew he must do what he could to help her like she had done for so many others. It was the least a woman of her caliber deserved. With the decision made, Teal'c quickly sought out Colonel O'Neill and found him working on piles of paperwork in the commissary. Teal'c never understood O'Neill's procrastination when it came to paperwork when everything else the man did was so devoted.

"Teal'c…please…rescue me from this stuff!"

"What exactly is it that you need rescuing from? Did General Hammond not order you to catch up on your reports?"

"Yes…yes he did but…never mind," O'Neill sighed putting the pen down. "What's up? How's Janet doing?"

"Not so well," Teal'c replied solemnly, taking a seat directly across from O'Neill. "I do not believe she can hide her feelings any longer. The strain is becoming too much, even for her."

"Yeah, I noticed too. Daniel's looking for her right now."

"There is another matter…one I believe must be done if Jacob Carter **_and_** Selmak are to survive."

"What do you mean? Jacob's doing fine."

"Indeed. But it is the symbiote that is in danger. Selmak should have been able to heal his own injuries by now. If he has not then he will soon die unless aid is given. You do realize that if Selmak dies, there is a possibility that Jacob Carter could die as well, do you not?"

"Yes, I remember what Janet told us," O'Neill replied grievously. "But she said that she could remove Selmak with no harm to Jacob."

"I believe we should not allow Selmak to die, not when we can prevent it. The Tok'ra have a medicine that would aid in the symbiote's recovery."

"Hammond already thought of contacting the Tok'ra. But it's not like we can dial the gate and call them. We have no idea where they are anymore. Plus, they'll have nothing to do with us, which is fine by me! I hate them anyway!"

"There is another way we can contact the Tok'ra. I believe Master Brat'ac would be willing to help us locate Malek. Selmak often told me that Malek was a true friend and was the only one to see Selmak off when he left the Tok'ra."

"We had better tell Carter," O'Neill said getting to his feet. "I know she'll want to come with us. That is if Hammond approves of the mission."

"I do not see any reason why he would not," Teal'c confidently replied.

* * *

Janet's office door was only open a crack. That was enough of an invitation for Daniel. The nurse in Jacob's room told him that Janet would be in her office for a while. So he slowly opened the door and discovered the office was dark. 

In the darkness Daniel could hear Janet's sobs. He sighed, closing the door behind him and locked it. A dim light on her desk suddenly came on. His heart instantly sank when he saw how red and swollen her eyes were. They shouldn't have let her go this long like this. It wasn't fair to her or to Jacob and Selmak.

"Janet, don't you think it's time to stop hiding your feelings?" Daniel gently asked pulling a chair and sitting beside her.

"I'm fine Daniel…I'm just so tired right now," she firmly said while wiping her tears away.

Daniel shook his head and smiled. Jacob's stubbornness really rubbed off on Janet. She was never this stubborn before!

"Daniel, **I'm** fine!" she reiterated.

"Janet, while you may be fine…is it fair to Jacob and Selmak for you to not be by their side?" he countered.

"What the hell do you think I've been doing the past week?" she snapped at him.

"I'm not saying you not doing your job," he replied calmly. "But sometimes a patient needs more than their Doctor's aid to get better. Family…friends…girlfriends…Jacob and Selmak need **you** Janet…not just Dr. Fraiser." He paused to take hold of her hand. "Love can be a powerful medicine too."

Her anger instantly melted away. Again, she looked exhausted…defeated. So unlike the Janet Fraiser Daniel had been used to seeing.

"Jacob told me that you make him and Selmak very happy," he smiled warmly.

"They told you that?" she asked and he saw her eyes begin to glisten.

"Oh, you'd be surprised by how much Jacob talks about you. See, he can't talk about you to Jack because Jack teases him. And Jacob definitely can't talk to Sam about you because frankly…Sam doesn't like to hear about her dad's sex life. While she is very happy for her father and you, Sam doesn't want to imagine what the two of you do behind closed doors!"

"I'm glad he has someone to talk to…"

Then Janet finally broke down into tears. As her friend, or more like a brother, Daniel held her close.

"Janet, your place should be at Jacob and Selmak's side but not as their Doctor. It's not fair for you to have to keep your emotions bottled up like this. And it's not fair to them. Jack's even offered to tell General Hammond to good news about you, Jacob and Selmak."

"I bet he has!" she smiled through her tears. "**_I_** should be the one to tell General Hammond. I can't let Jack do it!"

"I totally agree!" Daniel smiled. "We'll be there if you need us."

"No…you guys already risked so much by covering for Jacob, Selmak and I. I can't allow you guys to get into trouble."

"Janet, I don't think you have to worry about General Hammond filing charges against you or Jacob."

"No…one of us will be forced to resign," she sighed as she got to her feet.

Daniel was about to say something but Janet was a little wobbly.

"Whoa…you ok?" he asked, helping to steady her.

"I'm just tired," she smiled nervously.

"Do you want me to escort you to Hammond's office?"

"No, I need to stop by the locker room before I see General Hammond."

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked, sensing that Janet was hiding something.

"Daniel, I'm a grown woman and an officer in the Air Force. I'll be fine. I've had to deal with some real SOBs for commanding officers and survived. I know I can deal with General Hammond," she smiled brightly. "Plus, Jacob told me a few stories about the General when he was younger! So have some ammunition!"

Daniel smiled and escorted Janet out of the office and watched her walk down the hallway.

Damn! That woman knew how to put on a good front. He could tell something was troubling her by the way her head hung down while she walked. It made Daniel wonder just how badly Selmak was injured because he thought that some of Jacob's injuries would have been healed by now. But then Daniel wasn't a medical doctor and he didn't know much about symbiote physiology.

* * *

Selmak was dying? Sam didn't want to believe it. She knew exactly what would happen if Selmak died while still in her father or if they tried to remove the symbiote. Her father would die or could die. But Teal'c would never say something so profound unless it was true. 

And if there was a way to save Selmak, Sam was all for it as she quickly volunteered to go with Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c. She felt she owed it to Selmak and her father because they saved her life by pushing her to safety. Hell, Sam owed so much to Selmak. He saved her father from death, gave her the father she never had, brought her brother back into her and her father's life, and gave her father a second chance in love.

Sam couldn't have been happier for her father, for Selmak, and for her best friend Janet. Sam was determined to not see their happiness fade to nothing.

"Hey, Dad…Selmak…you both hang in there," Sam spoke softly while gently holding onto her father's hand. "I'm going to be gone a day maybe more. We're going to get some medicine for Selmak. Ok Dad? I know how stubborn you are and how much you hate Doctors. But you need Selmak to get better and Selmak needs help right now. So you both just take care of each other until I get back." Sam glanced around to see the nurse on the far side of the room so she leaned closer and whispered into his ear, "Janet will be here. She loves you both so much. And I love you both too."

After kissing her father on his cheek, Sam hurried to the locker room to change into her gear. Janet was there, looking a little queasy as she sat on the bench in front of her locker hugging her stomach with both arms.

"Janet, you ok?"

"I will be," Janet answered.

"You don't look so good," Sam said sitting beside her friend.

"I'll be fine…it will pass," she smiled nervously.

Ok, that was an odd thing to say. Perked Sam's curiosity!

"What will pass?" Sam asked.

Janet suddenly blushed and then smiled…bashfully. Nothing Janet did was ever bashful! Then Sam noticed the way Janet's hand was rubbing her stomach.

"Oh my God…you're…"

"Pregnant," Janet finished.

"Congratulations!" Sam cheered, hugging her friend. "Does Dad and Selmak know?"

"No…" Janet's voice trembled and Sam felt her body shaking too. "When I collapsed after the surgery…Dr. Warner ran a few standard tests to make sure I was clear for duty. I found out then…I had no idea…" Janet suddenly started crying her eyes out, Sam held her friend tighter. "Sam…this baby may be all I have of him! Selmak's dying…there's nothing I can do…I can't lose either one of them!"

"And you're not going to!" Sam firmly said. "I'm going on a mission…we're going to find Malek and get Selmak the symbiote medicine. Selmak is going to be ok and so is Dad."

Through Janet's tears Sam could see her friend's disbelief. But she could also see that sparkle of hope in Janet's eyes again. Sam hadn't realized that it had been missing.

"I'm going to tell General Hammond about Jacob, Selmak, and I," Janet said as she wiped away her tears. "Daniel was right…they need me at their side but not just as their Doctor. It will take the hand of God to replace me as Jacob and Selmak's Doctor. But I don't see why I can't be there for them as their girlfriend either."

"So, when's the baby due?" Sam asked, getting up and opening her locker.

"November sixteenth," Janet replied, grinning from ear to ear. "Please…don't tell anyone! Not until I've told Jacob and Selmak. I was going to wait until they woke up…but…I needed to tell someone!"

"I'm glad you told me!"

Janet's happiness was infectious. Sam felt supremely confident in their mission. Plus, she couldn't wait to see the look on her Dad's face when he finds out he's going to be a father again!

* * *

A soft almost timid tapping sounded on the door. When George looked up he was surprised to see it was Dr. Fraiser. That woman usually announced herself with a very forceful 'Excuse me, Sir!' followed by an unspoken 'I'm coming in whether you want me to or not' attitude! However, though the little Doctor was upfront and blunt about things she was always very polite, flashing her smile. 

That smile had disappeared of late, ever since Jacob was rushed from the Gate Room to the Operating Room. Even now, Dr. Fraiser's spark was…gone. She looked exhausted and even a little peaked as she stood outside his door. George quickly got to his feet.

"Dr. Fraiser, is everything alright?" he asked, getting up and moving towards her. He was quite concerned that she was going to collapse at any moment.

"There is no change in either Jacob or Selmak, Sir," she replied sadly.

"I was talking about you," he smiled warmly, gently grabbing hold of her arm. "Please, sit Doctor…you look like you're about to drop!"

"I'm just so…tired…Sir," she sighed as he escorted her to a chair.

George frowned disapprovingly at her. While he was forever grateful for her efforts in keeping Jacob and Selmak alive, George never wanted her to overwork herself.

"It's not what you're thinking, General," she smiled. "I'm not working too hard. Other…factors are involved. Which is why I'm here. I need to talk with you…Sir."

Sensing this was something private, George closed both doors to his office and informed Walter that he's not to be disturbed unless the world's coming to an end. George even put a box of Kleenex before the Doctor after he sat down, seeing that she was on the verge of tears.

"Sorry," she sniffled, quickly drying her eyes.

"Quite alright. Take your time," he smiled.

After a couple a deep shuddering breaths, Dr. Fraiser finally composed herself enough to speak.

"There is something I must inform you of," her voice trembled. "It involves a very important, high ranking officer of the SGC who…who…"

What the…George never saw Janet Fraiser so visibly shaken! She was a tough woman able to hold her own in the Air Force and an officer who always followed her orders. Regardless, she was still a woman, one of the few on the base.

George immediately became enraged! How DARE one of his male officers take advantage of this fine lady! However, not wanting to upset Fraiser any further, he kept his anger on the inside while exuding nothing but peacefulness on the outside.

"All I need is his name and I can assure you he will be court martialed for his actions!" he calmly requested of her.

Little Janet Fraiser's mouth dropped and she suddenly appeared quite frightened. That was not the reaction George had been expecting.

"Janet, I'm not angry with you. If you like, I can have a female officer brought in and you can speak with her," he quickly explained. "But I can assure you that whomever hurt you will no longer be in the Air Force. I expect better of the men under my command and I have zero tolerance for harassing the women of this facility or anywhere!"

"Sir…I haven't been harassed!"

George blinked a couple of times.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm here to inform you that I am intimately involved with an officer of the Air Force," Fraiser explained. "And I can no longer remain silent about it. I…I am willing to accept any punishment you deem necessary, I would even resign…just don't court martial him. Please."

"Hold on Doctor…before I go passing judgement…who are you involved with?"

"Jacob Carter," she replied and George saw her almost cringing as she told him.

For a moment George thought he heard her wrong. He was getting on in years. So it was a possibility.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Fraiser…it sounded like you said Jacob Carter."

"We've been together now for over a year," she continued.

George felt his mouth drop open. His mind was reeling! How the hell did Jacob hook up with Fraiser? More importantly, how come George never found out about it until now? He knew everything that went on at the SGC. EVERYTHING! Even about the relationship between Airman Frank Baker and Lieutenant Emma Watkins, a couple who secretly got married and are now expecting a baby! Hell, George even knew about Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter's attraction for each other even if they didn't know about it!

But Janet and Jacob! Shit, the combination never crossed George's mind! And he couldn't fucking believe that Jacob **_never_** told him!

'You should have told me, Jacob,' George thought to himself seeing Janet crying uncontrollably.

He quickly moved to sit by Janet. He couldn't even understand a word of what she was saying through her sobs. He didn't need to. This was not the first time he's helped one of the female officers, and a couple of the men, through their tears. Hopefully, Janet wouldn't be the last. George kept his door open…to everyone. And they all knew it.

He still wished Jacob would have come to him. No wonder Dr. Fraiser collapsed the other day. George could only imagine what she must have been going through.

"Janet, I'm not going to ask you to resign. And I'm not going to court martial Jacob. Believe it or not, you both are not the first two officers to break that particular rule and I hope you won't be the last."

The Doctor simply wept even harder.

"You should have come to me sooner," he spoke softly to her, offering her a Kleenex. "It's not good for you to keep such feelings bottled up."

"That's what Sam and Daniel keep telling me," she sniffled.

"Was I the only one who didn't know?"

"No, Sir!" she quickly replied. "Jack found out about us and of course he couldn't keep quiet. SG-1 are the only people how knew for the past few months. Before that no one knew. Jacob, Selmak and I knew that eventually our secret would be out. We were just hoping it would be on our terms… not like this."

"I'm glad you finally told me, Dr. Fraiser," he smiled.

"Actually, I wouldn't have told you. Only things are different now..."

"Different…how?"

"I'm pregnant. Now, initial tests show no traces of naquadah within the embryo or myself. So, I would say that the child is not going to be harcesis."

"Can you say that for certain?"

"No, Sir," she replied and George noticed her protectively covering her stomach.

The last thing he wanted to do was upset her. If by some chance SG-1 does not recover the symbiote medicine and Jacob and Selmak both died, all Janet would have of Jacob would be the child she now carries. However, he could not ignore his duty.

"Dr. Fraiser, I want you to continue these tests on a weekly basis," he gently ordered. "I wouldn't want any harm to come to you, or the baby…no matter what the results are."

"Yes, Sir…I understand," she nodded as she got to her feet. "And thank you, Sir."

"Janet…congratulations," he smiled, shaking her hand. "Now, as your commanding officer, I'm ordering you to take it easy."

"Yes, Sir," she smiled, and it was almost one of her bright smiles.

She was scared. He couldn't blame her. He still could remember how his wife was scared with their first child and how both his daughters were scared too with their first children.

"Oh and Doctor…if you need anything, please don't take so long to ask me," he smiled warmly.

* * *

Those first twenty-four hours after telling General Hammond was…awkward. Janet had been so used to hiding her affections for Jacob when out in the open that she almost didn't know what to do. She started by gently stroking his hand but by the end of the day she was talking to both Jacob and Selmak. 

And by the end of the day, the rumors of her and Jacob were all over the base!

Jeez! One would think nothing exciting ever happened at the SGC the way rumors spread like wildfire. Janet even received a few…quizzical looks, along with those who were sympathetic to her situation. A few of her nurses even expressed how sorry they were and offered their assistance in anyway.

It wasn't until forty-eight hours after SG-1 embarked on their mission that they returned. The team headed straight to Jacob and Selmak's room. Janet could see they were successful by their grins and the small canister, no bigger than a twelve ounce can of soda, filled with a blue substance that had a slight glow to it.

"This was all Malek could get for us," Sam quickly said handing the container to Janet.

"It must be ingested by the host so that the symbiote can absorb the medicine through the blood stream," Daniel added.

"Yeah, you can't inject it because a concentrated dose in the blood stream will kill the symbiote," Jack said.

"Did Malek say how long before we see any results?" Janet asked.

"A few hours," Sam replied. "He suggested the first treatment can be up to two ounces. After that only an ounce every six to eight hours."

"While what Malek gave us will help Selmak, it will not cure him completely," Daniel continued.

"However, it will give Selmak the chance for recovery that he needs," Teal'c helpfully added.

Janet nodded, blinking away her tears.

"Don't cry Janet…Jacob and Selmak will be as good as new in no time," Jack smiled.

"Thank you…thank you all," she finally said.

Then she flipped her internal switch. She was back to being Dr. Fraiser. With a feeding tube already inserted into Jacob's mouth down to his stomach, Janet filled a syringe with the symbiote medicine then injected it into the feeding tube.

For two hours, Janet never left Jacob or Selmak's side. Her eyes always glancing at the monitor, measuring the two separate life lines. Her hand never let go of Jacob's. After the third hour, Selmak's heart rate changed. It was only a slight change. But it was a change in the right direction. His heartbeat was just a tad stronger than it was before.

"That's it…you little shit," she whispered affectionately into Jacob's ear. "I'll give you more soon. Just remember…I love you and I love Jacob. I need you both. I'm here for both of you…promise."

After another twenty-four hours, there was a significant change in the symbiote. Examining the latest MRI, Janet could see the wounds to Selmak were beginning to heal. His life signs were still far from one hundred percent but he was out danger. It was simply a matter of time. She even noticed some scratches that Jacob had on his hands and face were slowly beginning to heal, another sign that Selmak was on the mend.

At the rate Selmak was healing, both could be fully recovered within two weeks, maybe less. For Janet, she hoped the time would go by quickly. She couldn't wait to tell Jacob he was going to be a father. And she couldn't wait to interrogate Selmak about how and when she got pregnant!

* * *

As a part of his daily routine for the past ten days since Selmak received the symbiote medicine, George would pay a visit with his friend before heading to the commissary for lunch. Almost every day Jacob's condition showed some improvement. First the scratches and bruises healed. Those took two days. Then nothing would happen for a day. It took a full week after that before most of the broken bones were healed and when Jacob was taken off the respirator. 

Seems Selmak was attempting to heal Jacob while healing himself despite Fraiser ordering him to heal himself. Not that anyone was absolutely certain that Selmak could even hear her. His life signs indicated he was still in a deep coma along with Jacob with no signs of acknowledging the outside world. However, George wasn't going to tell Dr. Fraiser differently.

George still couldn't believe that his buddy had been having a secret love affair for **_over_** a year with the CMO of the SGC. He was even a little hurt that his friend didn't share such information! George was only Jacob's best friend! One would think he would have mentioned **_something_**! And George was equally shocked to find out that SG-1 knew about the affair and that Colonel O'Neill was able to keep his mouth quiet about it.

"You still could have told me, Jacob," George chuckled to his slumbering friend.

Jacob's eyes suddenly popped open. The monitors started beeping frantically.

"Calm down Jacob," George spoke softly, turning to see the nurse who was there in the room was now gone. "Just relax, Jacob."

Jacob's hands shot up to the neck brace and the bandages still on his head. The brace was a precaution, the fractures in Jacob's neck were newly healed but Dr. Fraiser didn't want him to risk re-injuring himself or Selmak if he moved his head around too soon. Same for the bandages. The damaged part of Jacob's skull wasn't fully healed the last time Fraiser checked.

"How bad is it, Sir?" Jacob dryly asked.

"Not as bad as you think," George smiled, wondering a little why Jacob called him Sir.

"My legs…I can't feel my legs!" Jacob cried out in a panic. "General…please…tell me how bad is it! Does my girlfriend know? Has anyone told her? Sir…please…she's pregnant…is she ok…why isn't she here?"

"Jacob, first of all you need to calm down!" George insisted, seeing as how his friend's heart rate was racing. "Janet's been by your side through this whole ordeal. Once she arrives I'm sure she can tell you the extent of your injuries."

"Who's Janet? I don't know any Janet! I'm talking about Allison! Where is she?"

"Allison? Jacob…"

"Please, Sir! Does my girlfriend know about my injuries? Like I said she's pregnant…" Jacob covered his face with his hand. George was shocked, Jacob was crying. "I shouldn't have been flying, Sir. My mind was distracted. See…I just found out I was going to be a father. I'm not ready to be a father. I was distracted only for a second during my landing…General, Sir, please tell me, does my girlfriend know? I would hate for anything to happen to her or the baby. I may be terrified about becoming a father but I love her. I would do anything for her!"

George took a step back, figuratively. His mind was taken back to a day long ago. Long ago!

"Jacob, what's the last thing you remember?" George asked slowly.

* * *

_"Jacob, did you hear me? I'm going to have a baby!" Allison repeated in the darkness._

_Holy Hannah! A baby! Christ! Jacob wasn't ready for a baby in his life. He was barely ready for a girlfriend!_

_Allison rolled away from him and started crying. There was nothing worse in the world than seeing Allison cry. He hated to see her cry, especially if he made her. Jacob snuggled his body against hers and tenderly kissed shoulder while wrapping his arm around her stomach. He could feel her body trembling and he held her tighter._

_He didn't know what to say so he communicated his feelings to her another way. It wasn't long before their kisses deepened and their passion ignited. God how he loved her. Everything about her. Her body, her smile. Her sweet disposition. She was simply the most beautiful person he had even known and he never wanted to lose her._

_"I love you Allison," he whispered breathlessly to her as they lay in their lover's embrace. "I never want you to doubt that."_

_"And what of our baby?" she timidly asked, her hand gently stroking her flat belly._

_"I will love him too," he smiled to her, caressing her face. "I can't promise that I'll be the perfect father but I will do my best."_

_"What if it's a girl?"_

_"Then I will protect her as I would protect her mother for those beasts called men!"_

_Allison laughed at him. He loved her laugh too. They made love again before she fell asleep in his arms. Jacob couldn't sleep. His mind was racing. He was absolutely terrified of becoming a father. He was so afraid he would turn out like the bastard he had for a father who would verbally and physically abuse him during his drunken tirades._

_What's worse, Jacob had no one to talk to. All his flying buddies were single, hell-bent on getting a girl each Friday night. Jacob was right with them too until he met Allison. Then his buddies gave him shit every single day about her. The only one who didn't was the new Lieutenant. Some guy from Texas. Jacob could never remember his name and they had been stationed together for a week now._

_But it was this guy whom Jacob approached that following morning after Allison told him the news. Hammond! That's his name. He was married and even had a kid. Jacob remembered seeing the picture in the guy's locker. Maybe he could help Jacob._

_"Can I help you, Carter?" Hammond asked with that thick Texas accent of his._

_Jacob glanced around. Last thing he wanted to do was give the other guys more ammunition. It was inevitable that the bombardment would get worse once they find out Jacob knocked up his girlfriend. He simply wanted to delay it as much as possible._

_"I was wondering…what's it like?" Jacob asked._

_"What's what like?"_

_"Being…being a father," Jacob answered in a hushed tone._

_Hammond's face lit up and he smiled big._

_"There's no feeling like it in the world. It's even better than flying!"_

_"I don't know about that!" Jacob scoffed. Allison was one passion, flying was his other!_

_"Did something happen between you and your girlfriend?"_

_Damn, Hammond was a perceptive son of a bitch! Not the shallow man the others were._

_"You know, Carter, it's ok to be afraid. Fatherhood is a big responsibility. One that I believe is filled with so many wonderful rewards."_

_"Such as?" Jacob anxiously asked._

_"Take my little darlin', here," Hammond smiled, handing Jacob a picture of a little baby cradled in her mother's arms. "She just cut her first tooth! And she stood for the first time too! She can't walk yet. But I can't wait 'til she does. And do you know what her first word was? DaDa! My heart about burst from bein' so overjoyed by that!"_

_"It does sound wonderful," Jacob sighed. "I don't know if I'll be a good enough father…or a husband for that matter. I've only known Allison for six months."_

_"Do you love her?" Hammond seriously asked._

_"What kind of question is that?" Jacob snapped. "Of course I love her!"_

_Hammond smiled, unfazed, "Try not to worry too much then, Carter. Things have a way of working out. As long as you love each other, things will work out. Oh, I know, you'll both have your good days and bad days. Hopefully the good will out weigh the bad."_

_"GEAR UP FELLAS!" Colonel Patterson shouted from the doorway of the locker room. "You two are the lucky ones! Take off is in twenty minutes!"_

_"Yes, Sir!" Jacob and Hammond saluted together._

_After Patterson left, Jacob turned back to Hammond._

_"Thanks Hammond, you've given me a lot to think about," Jacob smiled, extending his hand._

_"My name's George," he smiled, returning the handshake._

_"Jacob. My girlfriend's name is Allison…"_

_"I know who she is Jacob. She and my wife are very good friends!" George chuckled._

_Jacob swallowed hard._

_"Don't worry…Allison didn't tell my wife too much about you. So Marie, my wife, didn't have much to tell me," George smiled._

"We were going through our combat maneuvers. Everything was fine until I came in for a landing…I didn't see the warning light until it was too late," Jacob explained opening his eyes. "George really gave me a lot to think about. While I'm still terrified about becoming a father, I'm going to do what's right. I'm going to marry Allison. Can't have my baby being born out of wedlock! In fact…where's Lieutenant Hammond? I would like to thank him."

"Jacob…you suffered a severe head injury…**_I_** used to be Lieutenant Hammond," the General replied.

"Begging your pardon, Sir, but you're old enough to be my father!"

"Jacob, I am George Hammond…don't you remember?"

"If you are, then what happened to all your hair?" Jacob countered with that smirk of his. "Ok, I admit there is some resemblance. This isn't the guys trying to pull a joke on me again, is it? How much are they paying you?"

"Jacob, this is no joke," General…Hammond seriously said. Jacob did notice the voice was the same. The man's piercing blue eyes even had the same intensity that George had. "Your plane crashed, like you remembered, but that was over thirty years ago. Allison almost lost the baby because of the crash. You both did get married and had two beautiful children together."

"Really, Sir…if you are in fact a General! I would have remembered if Allison conceived more than one child! And I think it's pretty fucking sick to use Allison like that! Who the fuck **_are_** you? You can tell TJ to fuck off! I'm not interesting in playing his fucking games!"

"I am George Hammond! I have been your friend since that day you crashed your plane on the runway! I was one of the first ones there to pull you from the wreckage before the plane was engulfed by flames. Marie, my wife, and I were there with Allison when she collapsed after hearing about how badly injured you were. It was me who broke the news to you. You cried…saying you would never forgive yourself if Allison lost that baby. You loved her so much! The doctors had to sedate you when you tried to leave your bed, with two broken legs mind you, to go see her. Colonel Patterson wisely suggested that you both share a room. The day you could walk without crutches, you married her! Your son, Mark, was born seven months later. Just less than three years after that Samantha, your daughter, was born!"

Shit! Jacob must have hit his head harder than he realized. But something was amiss. How come he couldn't remember an inkling of what George said? And if Allison was his wife…where was she? Wouldn't she be at his side?

"If all you say is true…then where is my wife? Where's Allison?" Jacob demanded.

George sighed, "Jacob…Allison died when Samantha was only twelve years old."

Jacob gasped. No…Allison couldn't be dead!

"**No! You're lying**!" Jacob shouted. His chest tightened, breathing was becoming extremely difficult! "Allison!"

"Jacob calm down!" George shouted back, hold Jacob down.

"**Get the fuck off of me! ALLISON!**" Jacob screamed trying to push the General away.

"NURSE!"

"**She can't be dead**! **I won't believe you**!" Jacob growled, seeing a nurse come over.

"It's Valium, General Hammond," the nurse replied. "I've already paged Dr. Fraiser."

"Allison…no…please don't let it be true…it can't be true…" Jacob continued as the Valium was injected into his IV port. "George…please…I…I can't lose Allison."

"You never did, Jacob," George smiled. "You still love her, even to this day. Only now, after so many years after her death you've finally found love again. Janet is so much like Allison. Same driving personality."

Jacob tried to turn his head but he couldn't because of the neck brace. Instead he wept, covering his face with his arms. Life without Allison…it was unimaginable. She was his life he realized that now. Only now, she was gone and he would never see that light in her lovely blue eyes again.

* * *

Of course Jacob had to wake up from his coma while Janet was taking a long hot shower. So typical of the man! Bad enough he and Selmak have been in a coma for nearly two weeks! Two long, agonizing weeks for Janet that is. 

She's been anxious to tell Jacob and Selmak about the baby. And she was curious about how Jacob was going to react to their relationship being out of the closet. But Janet wasn't going to tell him that until after the news about the baby.

"Just a moment, Doctor," Hammond said, grabbing Janet by the arm before she rushed into the room.

"Sir…I need to be…"

"Just a moment," he ordered.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Janet quickly asked, sensing something was wrong.

"Jacob's awake…but I think he has amnesia," Hammond explained. "He thinks he's a Lieutenant and that he's just waking up after a plane crash. Which did happen to him when he was a Lieutenant about a week after I first met him. At that time his girlfriend, Allison, had just told him she was pregnant. I just tried to tell him that Allison was gone. He didn't react to well to hearing that…the nurse gave him Valium. I'm sorry, Doctor…I couldn't allow you to just go in there without some kind of warning…not in your condition."

"Thank you, Sir," she sighed. "I was actually expecting something like this because Selmak still hasn't healed the damaged areas of Jacob's brain."

Hammond glanced around then spoke quietly to her, "Janet, you don't have to do this. No one would second guess why you wouldn't want to be Jacob's doctor."

"General, I love Jacob and Selmak. I wouldn't trust any other doctor with them!"

"It was just a suggestion," he smiled warmly.

"Sorry, Sir," she replied.

"There's no need for an apology. Just know that you're not alone in this."

"Yes, Sir," she nodded then headed into Jacob and Selmak's room with Hammond following her in.

Jacob immediately saw her.

"Doc! Doc! Tell me what he said isn't true!" Jacob desperately pleaded. "Please…I can't lose Allison!"

Janet swallowed hard. She wasn't quite prepared for this situation. She had no idea what to do. The man she loved showed no recognition of her at all. And now, she had to break his heart. She knew how much Jacob loved Allison. It took a long time for him to allow someone else into his heart.

"I'm sorry, Jacob," she spoke gently, taking hold of his hand. "You have amnesia. Your head injury…"

"No…Allison…no…Oh God…not Allison!" he wept.

"Jacob, you have amnesia!" she reiterated, getting his attention. However, Janet had to pause to compose herself before she continued. "You are General Jacob Carter. Allison was your wife for fifteen years. Together you had two wonderful children, Mark and Sam. Currently, you are stationed here at the SGC where your daughter works."

"No offense Doc," Jacob interrupted. "When I got up this morning, I was Lieutenant Carter. My girlfriend told me she was having my baby. And I was trying to figure out what the hell I'm supposed to do about it!"

"Jacob, that was damn near thirty-five years ago!" Hammond chimed in. "I was there. You asked me what being a father was like. I was the best man at your wedding!"

Jacob closed his eyes. Janet knew he was a stubborn man. More so in his youth from what he had told her. But he was a smart man too, even in his youth. He simply needed to work things out for himself.

"General, let's give Jacob some time to rest," she reluctantly suggested because basically, she didn't want to leave his side. But then again, she didn't know if she could be with him when he didn't even recognize her.

Jacob let out a gusty sigh and opened his eyes, looking at her.

"Am I going to walk again?" he asked.

"Yes, you are," she smiled confidently. "Your other injuries will heal too. Including the head injury that's causing your amnesia."

"Thanks, Doc," he smiled weakly.

Janet could see Jacob was still hurting. It was interesting to see him react like a man who didn't have the advantages of experience and resolve of an older man, wiser man. But it was also difficult to watch him when all she wanted was to feel his arms around her or tell him about the baby she was carrying knowing that was the last thing she should be doing right now.

Abruptly, Janet left the room. Outside, in the hallway, she stopped to gather herself.

"Doctor Fraiser?" Hammond questioned, his voice filled with concern.

"I'm fine," she lied, not looking at him afraid he'll see the truth in her eyes. "General, we can't force Jacob to remember. A man like him just retreats even further. He needs time. Hopefully, when Selmak wakes up I'll get some answers."

"What about you? Are you going to be ok with this?"

"I'll be fine," she sternly said, looking directly at him. "I can handle this."

General Hammond was silent for a long moment. No doubt debating whether to remove her as Jacob's Doctor or not. After the way she acted, maybe he was right to.

"I'll inform Major Carter of her father's condition. Perhaps, seeing her might help bring some of Jacob's memories back. Or at least, help lift his spirits up."

"Perhaps, Sir," Janet sighed. "However, until Selmak wakes up, I won't know the extent of damage to Jacob's brain."

Janet was about to walk away but could tell that General Hammond wanted to ask her something. Yeah, she knew because she was asking herself the same question. Why didn't she tell Jacob who she was to him? But then Janet realized that she couldn't, not yet. Besides, how was she going to compete with a ghost?

* * *

Sam walked slowly into her Dad's room. Janet was inclining the bed so he could sit up slightly. Sam could see on the monitor that Selmak hadn't risen out of his dormant state by the slow methodical beat of his lifeline. At least the symbiote wasn't in a coma any more. Teal'c said it was normal for a symbiote to remain dormant for a long while after such severe injuries. It was part of their healing process. 

Regardless, Dad was in for a surprise when Selmak wakes up. His amnesia made him forget everything about Selmak. It was part of Sam's duty to tell him about the Tok'ra and Selmak. Her other part was to tell him about his family, especially his grandkids. Hopefully, something would spark his memories to resurface.

Moving closer, Sam watched Janet. The woman was depressed and tried to put up a good front. Dad still didn't know she was his girlfriend. He only knew her as Dr. Fraiser. To help, Sam decided to tell him about Janet, to tell him he had someone special in his life that he cared deeply about. This situation was putting a great strain on Janet because of the baby. And if anything happened to Janet or the baby, Dad would blame himself. Sam didn't want to see either of them hurt.

"Hi, Sam…come on," Janet smiled. "Jacob, this is Sam, your daughter."

"Hi, Dad," Sam smiled brightly.

Her father looked right at her. His mouth fell slightly open.

"I'll leave you two alone," Janet said then quietly left.

"You look a lot like Allison," he frowned, looking away from Sam.

Sam was quiet. He never told her that before.

"But I have your stubbornness," Sam added, trying to get a reaction from him.

He remained quiet, avoiding eye contact with her.

"Was she happy?" he suddenly asked, still looking elsewhere.

"Yes, she loved you. Love my brother and me."

"George said she died…can you tell me how?"

"Dad, I don't…"

"Please," he requested, looking right at her.

They were her father's dark eyes but she saw nothing of her father in them as he looked at her.

"Mom died in a car accident," Sam answered honestly.

A long sigh escaped him.

"Was I driving?"

"No…her car was hit by a drunk driver. She was killed instantly."

"Why wasn't I driving her?"

"Mom was a very independent woman," Sam smiled. "She worked. You worked. Sometimes your schedules didn't coincide with each other."

"Yeah, but what kind of husband was I to not make the time to pick up my wife?" he asked angrily then tried to turn away from her but he couldn't because of the neck brace. Instead, he closed his eyes.

Sam remained quiet. She didn't know what to tell him. She wasn't expecting him to ask so many questions about Mom.

"Can I be alone now, please?" he requested. "And can you send the Doctor lady back in here."

"Sure, Dad," she replied.

"Please…call me Jacob."

Sam walked away, pausing at the door to look at her father. He was crying. She wanted to hug him, to tell him everything was going to be ok. She wanted to tell him about Janet. But Sam knew her father rather well and realized that telling him about Janet would have only made him feel worse than he already did.

In Janet's office, Sam found her friend crying at her desk. Without saying anything, she went to her friend and gave her a much needed hug.

"This is worse than him dying, Sam," Janet wept. "To be there…to touch him but only as a Doctor or to not have him show any sign that he knows me…it's like the man I love isn't even there."

"Dad will be back," Sam insisted. "Selmak will bring him back. He has to be back because I need to give Dad a hard time about becoming a father again…at his age!"

Janet laughed, as intended.

"Why don't you tell him about who you are?"

"Because then I would be competing with a ghost," Janet answered, grabbing a tissue. "Jacob loves Allison so much. I can't take that away from him. Not now, not ever."

"But what about you, Janet? This emotional state can't be good for the baby or to you," Sam countered.

"Sam, I'm an Air Force officer, a Doctor and a woman in a man's world! I'm tougher than you think," Janet smiled. "Besides, if I can't help Jacob to get better who can?"

It was Sam's turn to laugh.

"Just remember, I'm here for you whenever you need me," Sam smiled. "So are the guys."

"Thanks Sam."

* * *

It was unbearable. Sam looked so much like Allison. Too much like Allison. All Jacob could see was his girlfriend's face. Only Sam didn't have that same look in her blue eyes the way Allison had in hers. Still, it was hard to look at Sam even though she was his daughter. 

In fact, Jacob kept his eyes closed until Dr. Fraiser returned. He had to admit she was by far the loveliest Doctor in the Air Force. She even had this energy about her. He could see it in her eyes…it was just like Allison's.

"Doc…please don't have her here again," he spoke softly. "She looks too much like Allison…I can't handle that…or all of this…not right now anyway."

"Jacob, she's your daughter," the little Doctor reiterated. "She wants to help you."

"I know, Doc. But from my perspective I just found out I was going to be a father. My children weren't even a glimmer in my eye. I'm still trying to cope with that and the loss of my girlfriend."

Again he had to close his eyes. Never let a woman see you cry. They'll think he's weak.

"I understand," she replied.

Jacob nodded and sighed, staring down at his useless legs.

"Your injuries are healing, Jacob. Try not to be such so pessimistic."

"Sorry, Doc. I can't help it. It's in my nature. I didn't have much to look forward to with an abusive, alcoholic for a father who would beat me. Mom wasn't any better, she would whack me across my knuckles with a ruler each time I disobeyed her orders."

"All I'm saying is that there are people who care deeply for you. Friends, family…you…you even have a girlfriend."

"What?" he asked surprised. "Great! That's all I need! More guilt! Is my amnesia why she's not around? Probably, heard me going on about Allison and left me!"

"No, she didn't leave. But she's not sure how you would react to her," Fraiser said and for brief moment that light he saw in her eyes faded.

"Perhaps it's best that she not be around," he sighed. "It would only upset her that I can't remember her. Especially since I don't even remember my daughter or my best friend!"

"If that's what you want," Fraiser sadly replied.

"It is. Listen Doc, there's something wrong with my neck and my head. I think you've got this neck brace on too tight."

"Last MRI and X-Ray came back negative," she smiled. "We'll be taking the neck brace off soon."

"Maybe your tests missed something. I have this…pressure at the back of my head. And I have this strange…sensation like…something's moving about my neck."

"I'm your Doctor. I'm tell you that nothing is wrong with you," she smiled. "I'm sure the feeling will go away soon."

"If you say so. Doc, can I have some water?" he asked, looking directly at her.

He was finding it difficult to look her at now. She was a lovely woman. Such a beautiful woman who probably has a nice fellow looking after her. If it were he, he would be looking after her. Only seeing such beauty made him miss Allison that much more.

'Jacob? Is everything alright?' a voice questioned him.

It wasn't the Doc's voice. Her lips weren't even moving. And the voice wasn't feminine nor was it masculine. It was just a voice that sounded from…somewhere.

"Jacob, are you ok?" Doc asked, taking hold of his hand.

"I'm fine…just tired…can you give me something to help me sleep?"

"Are you in any pain?"

"A little discomfort…I can't relax enough to fall asleep."

"Ok, something mild," she smiled.

The voice came back again and again. Question him over and over. He refused to reply. He couldn't go crazy, not now, now ever. They'd take his wings away if they found out he was mentally unbalanced.

"We'll start your physical therapy tomorrow," Fraiser told him as she injected the sedative into his IV port.

"Thanks Doc," he said gladly allowing the tiredness to overtake him.

* * *

The overwhelming feeling of grief awakened Selmak from his deep slumber. It had been far too long since he last communicated with Jacob or allowed himself to sense Jacob. 

The accident had nearly killed Selmak. As it was, he had no idea how much time had passed since they were first injured. And he was taken aback by the strong sense of grief and guilt that filled his host.

Selmak was positive that he and Jacob had pushed Samantha to safety during the cave in. Perhaps, he was mistaken. Without Jacob knowing, Selmak sifted through his host's memories to search for the answer.

Recent memories revealed that Samantha did survive but Jacob's thoughts were…confusing. In fact, Selmak was having trouble accessing many of Jacob's memories. The only ones easily accessible were of Jacob when he was a young man. A time when he was first falling in love with Allison.

"Doc…can I have some water?" Selmak heard Jacob ask.

Selmak's heart rose at the sight of Janet. He was quickly filled with worry. She looked so tired and he could tell she had been crying recently. And again, Selmak was confused because Jacob, who is always so attune to Janet's feelings, had no feelings for her whatsoever.

'Jacob? Is everything alright?' Selmak asked his host.

There was a sudden rush of fear from Jacob which baffled Selmak.

"Jacob, are you ok?" Janet asked.

"I'm fine…just tired…can you give me something to help me sleep?"

"Are you in any pain?"

"A little discomfort…I can't relax enough to fall asleep."

"Ok, something mild," she smiled.

'Jacob, answer me!' Selmak demanded. 'Don't ignore me! Jacob!'

Jacob was non-responsive. His fear and worry only seemed to increase the more Selmak spoke to him.

"We'll start your physical therapy tomorrow," Janet smiled.

"Thanks Doc," Jacob said.

In a matter of moments, Selmak felt the sedative but he blocked it from affecting him. It was a mild sedative. Even in his weakened condition he was able to avoid its effects. Besides, the way Jacob reacted to him it was best that he didn't take control of his host's body until he was asleep.

Dampening Jacob's senses, Selmak assumed control and opened his eyes. Janet was still beside him looking over a medical chart. Her beauty was always a pleasure to see. Selmak had been in many hosts, some male, some female. But he had to admit he loved to see a woman's beauty from a male's perspective.

"_Janet_," he whispered.

"Selmak! Am I so glad to hear from you!" she said excitedly, grasping his hand.

"_How long_?"

"Almost two weeks."

"_So long_?" he asked, very concerned.

"Teal'c said it was normal. We nearly lost you. SG-1 tracked down Malek for some of the symbiote medicine."

Selmak closed his eyes, feeling so grateful for Malek, wishing he could have thanked his friend in person.

"Selmak?" Janet questioned, her voice filled with so much love and concern.

"_I am fine. I am just so tired_," he replied, opening his eyes and squeezing her hand gently. "_Please, tell me the extent of the injuries. I am having difficulty in determining them for myself._"

"During the cave in, bones from Jacob's neck vertebrae severely injured some of your vital organs. I did my best to remove the bone fragments but it still wasn't good enough. Without the medicine you would have died. But once you began healing yourself, you took care of Jacob's bruises, scratches and most of his broken bones."

"_I see, hence the neck brace. What of Jacob's legs? I'm not receiving any sensory input from them._"

"There was some spinal damage. The bones have healed and the swelling is gone. It's simply a matter of getting his legs to work again. With you awake, that should be no problem."

"_Janet…I am still weak. The symbiote medicine can only do so much. The Tok'ra usually use it along with a hand device._"

"But you've already done so much for Jacob."

"_Janet, what I have done was all on the subconscious level…on instinct. Repairing nerve endings in the spinal cord will take some concentration on my part_."

"What of Jacob's amnesia? It's caused by the head trauma. The bone has yet to be healed along with the soft brain tissue," Janet said.

Selmak sighed. He hated seeing Janet so sad. She looked to be on the verge of tears. And he knew he couldn't tell her the truth that he wasn't sure if he could heal the soft brain tissue yet.

Right now, he and Jacob were out of tune with each other. Jacob's subconscious was fighting against Selmak at the moment. Host and symbiote had to function as one in order for the healing process to work properly. Not to mention the grief and depression from Jacob wasn't helping Selmak's condition.

Of course, Selmak could just take Jacob over completely making things easier. Only that was something Selmak would never do. He would never take total control away from his host, no matter what the situation. It went against everything he believed was sacred between host and symbiote.

"_I need time Janet_," he smiled confidently, taking hold of her hand with both of his. "_Tell me more of Jacob's amnesia. How bad is it?_"

"He thinks he's twenty-three, a Lieutenant and that Allison is his girlfriend who just told him she was pregnant."

Selmak searched for the memories. It was a struggle. Jacob was strong willed and had a well disciplined mind. But Selmak was a highly experienced symbiote. He knew how to get what he wanted.

"_Ah, yes. That year he met Allison and fell deeply in love with her. He also became good friends with Hammond after the plane crash. It was also a time when Jacob was most stubborn!_"

"Can…can you make him remember?"

"_No, it is not that simple. Please, my love, have patience with me._"

Janet nodded as her tears fell. Selmak pulled her close into an embrace that she eagerly accepted and seemed to desperately need. But he couldn't allow the embrace to linger too long. He was overcome by guilt because Jacob wasn't a part of the embrace. Jacob and Selmak loved Janet. Both were always there to offer their affections. It seemed…wrong to do so without Jacob.

"_Now, go Janet. Let me rest_," he whispered, gently pushing her away.

Janet moved to kiss him but he stopped her.

"_No…I cannot, not without Jacob. I cannot betray him by indulging in one simple kiss with you. I already feel tremendous guilt for just giving you a hug._"

"I understand," she smiled, caressing his face before she slowly walked away.

Selmak closed his eyes, concentrating inward. Even in while slumbering Jacob's mind was hard to penetrate. Jacob was…afraid of Selmak. This would only make things more difficult for Selmak. Whenever Jacob was afraid the more stubborn he became.

Perhaps when Selmak had more of his strength back.

Pulling back, Selmak began concentrating on healing the nerve endings in Jacob's spinal cord. Maybe if Jacob could move around he would feel much better. Selmak knew he would, he hated being cooped up.

* * *

Physical therapy was not Janet's area of expertise. So she relied on the SGC's resident physical therapist to get Jacob back up and walking about. However, Janet wasn't going to stand aside. She was there as an observer for each of the five days. She saw his humiliation for thinking he was weak when he couldn't even move a toe. She saw his anger and frustration when his legs couldn't support his body weight. And she was present to see the elated smile on Jacob's face when he was finally able to take his first steps unaided by supports. 

It was one of the few smiles he had shown anybody since waking from his coma. His melancholy persisted despite repeated attempts at telling him of his amnesia. He just seemed unable to get past his grief for Allison. Then Jacob felt so guilty whenever Janet mentioned his girlfriend that she decided to stop telling him. This only made Janet just as depressed as Jacob.

The only light of her day was when Selmak came fore, once Jacob was sleeping soundly. It had taken him five days to heal the bones in Jacob's skull and the nerve endings in the spinal cord. No word on how the repair of Jacob's brain tissue was going. Only that he was working on it and needed more time.

Janet trusted Selmak. She loved him as much as Jacob and saw no reason to doubt him. She just wished to feel his touch. That single embrace only made her crave physical contact that much more. And she needed it, needed comforting and reassurance because her hormone levels were out of whack from being pregnant.

"Why so sad, Dr. Fraiser?" Jacob asked, as he was getting situated back on his infirmary bed. "Nothing…nothing bad has happened to my girlfriend, has it?"

"No, she's fine," Janet smiled. "She misses you, that's all."

"Tell her I'm sorry…tell her, perhaps in a few days, when I have more strength in my legs, I will go to see her. I wouldn't want her to see me like this…so…weak."

"She doesn't think you're weak and I know she would want to see you very much no matter what your condition is," Janet said, doing her best to keep him from seeing her emotions.

Jacob suddenly squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose. That wasn't the first time he's done such a thing. Janet knew Selmak was in there trying to make his presence known. But during her talks with Selmak Janet learned that it was difficult for Selmak to function properly because Jacob was working against him. It was even affecting Jacob. He had bouts of fatigue, passing out from sheer exhaustion.

"Headache again?" she questioned, wishing Jacob would confide in her and tell her that he was hearing a voice within his head instead of lying to her.

"Yeah," he sighed, laying down.

Janet sighed. She knew why he didn't tell her. He stubbornly believed he was still a Lieutenant despite the fact that he saw he had no hair and looked nearly sixty years old. Jacob was…shocked to find out he had no hair. But that shock didn't jar his memories. No, he still thought like a twenty-three year old man, he was terrified of losing his wings. Flying was everything to him when he was a young man. And to Jacob, that the voice in his head would be a one way ticket to the nuthouse and out of the Air Force.

"Jacob, I'm your Doctor. You can tell me anything that's troubling you," she smiled.

He looked at her for a long moment. He seemed a little nervous.

"I'll be fine after I take a nap," he smiled back.

"Very well," she replied, deciding to play along with him.

The last thing Janet wanted to do was make Jacob more uncomfortable. The calmer he was the better it was for Selmak. Which was why no one said anything about the symbiote yet. They were all hoping Jacob's amnesia would be cured before anything like that would have to take place.

"Have anything in mind for dinner?" she asked, while covering him up with the blanket. "You know, something to celebrate your accomplishment in physical therapy today."

"I have this craving for Chicken Alfredo," he said. "Although…I can't recall ever eating it before. I'm not even sure what it is."

"Well, it's one of my favorite pasta dishes," she smiled at him. "You'll love it."

"Will you join me?"

Janet was thrown off guard by his request.

"Doc…you ok?" he asked, grabbing her arm.

"I'm fine," she quickly answered.

"You sure? You looked a little unsteady for a moment."

"I'm sure," Janet smiled. "It's been a long day that's all."

He looked at her and Janet saw the concern in his dark eyes. She had to look away from him. That look reminded her of a day when she returned from a dangerous rescue mission. Jacob and Selmak were so worried for her that they were there to greet her and the others the moment they stepped through the gate, using the excuse that they could use the hand healing device for the injured. Jacob couldn't rush to her like he wanted to but gave her a long look before she nodded back that she was ok. It was later, when they were alone that she saw that look again as he held her closely, kissing her face over and over.

"Doc, you don't have to have dinner with me if you don't want to," Jacob spoke softly. "I'll be fine alone. Besides, you look like you need more of a rest than I do."

Janet turned and smiled nervously at him, wondering if he saw the emotion in her eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm not offended," he smiled. "I shouldn't have asked you, not when I have a girlfriend…right? I just…I just wanted to let you know how much I appreciate everything you've done for me."

"I'm just doing my job."

"No, Dr. Fraiser. You're a rare breed of woman. You're so full of passionate. You always go beyond your duty…well beyond," he earnestly said, gently squeezing her hand.

"Thank you," Janet replied, swallowing hard. "I'll see you later."

"Sure, Doc."

Keeping it together was difficult for Janet. She managed to just long enough leave the room without running. Then she quickly made a phone call to General Hammond requesting that Dr. Warner replace her as Jacob's Doctor and she made a phone call to the kitchen, making sure they gave Jacob the dinner he requested. After that, Janet barely made it to her quarters before breaking down into tears where she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

What a bonehead! Jacob told himself. He knew he should have kept his mouth shut but he liked Dr. Fraiser. She was a nice lady. He had noticed that she had no ring on her finger and suspected that she didn't have a boyfriend because she never mentioned one. 

Yet, despite the grief he felt for Allison or the guilt he felt for his girlfriend Janet, whom he had never met, Jacob felt an attraction to Dr. Fraiser. His feelings could have been attributed to the gratitude he felt towards the Doctor or the fact that her personality reminded him so much of Allison. Either way, Jacob couldn't help himself when he asked her to join him for dinner.

Of course the moment he asked her he knew he had made a mistake. Dr. Fraiser nearly fell over when he asked her. She was already looking a little woozy and thought for sure she was going to faint. That wasn't the first time she seemed…exhausted. There were even times she seemed so sad whenever she was around him.

Now, Jacob was an intelligent man. Watching Dr. Fraiser walk away, he was beginning to wonder if she was actually the Janet that Sam, General Hammond and even the Doc had been talking about. And he possibly would be able to figure it out if that voice inside his head would ever shut up!

Jacob knew the voice was his own. Even after it told him its name. The voice who called himself Selmak was one stubborn SOB that refused to be silent! Kind of like Jacob. Still, he did his best to ignore the voice. It was actually easy at times. He did so when he was a little boy when his parents were arguing or when his father was in a drunken stupor yelling about the house. Tuning such things out was the only way Jacob could sleep. He learned to be a natural at falling asleep anytime and anywhere.

However, Jacob's been afraid to fall asleep lately. A few times, he woke sitting up with a book in his hand when he was positive he had been lying down. Plus, the book was one he never would read! One time he woke with a pen in his hand and a letter half written in front of him. What was even creepier was that the writing wasn't his. Yet he had written it because it was addressed to Janet.

'You cannot ignore me forever, Jacob. I am stubborn…even more so than you!' the voice said.

'Keep it up…asshole!' Jacob snapped back

'Oh, he speaks to me! I'm flattered.'

'Don't be! I'm simply humoring you to pass the time.'

'Ah, until the nice lady returns, correct? You like her. I can tell.'

'Shut up!'

'Nothing wrong with what you are feeling. Perfectly natural…'

Jacob tuned the voice out again as he saw a Doctor come in. He was suddenly very concerned because it wasn't Dr. Fraiser.

"Where's Dr. Fraiser?" he immediately asked.

"She wasn't feeling well turned in for the evening. I'm Dr. Warner," the man smiled, setting a tray of food on the table beside Jacob. "She wanted me to make sure you got the dinner you requested."

"Will I see her again today?"

"I doubt it. Perhaps in the morning," Dr. Warner said. "I'll be back later to take a few vital signs and to give you a sedative, per Dr. Fraiser's instructions."

"Yeah, I've been having trouble sleeping lately," Jacob frowned.

After Dr. Warner left, Jacob couldn't eat his dinner. He was profoundly affected by Dr. Fraiser's absence. He couldn't understand why. It's not like he was in love with the woman. Yet, his feelings were felt…deep inside. Whatever it was, the voice was finally silent and Jacob was able to easily fall asleep without the aid of a sedative.

* * *

The moment that Jacob was asleep, Selmak took control of the body. He gingerly put his feet on the floor and tested his legs. The floor was cold on his bare feet but his legs felt strong again. Confident, he left the private room and sought out Janet. He was so worried about her. Jacob's amnesia was a devastating blow to Janet. More so than she had led Selmak to believe. Selmak saw how difficult it was for her to be in the same room with the man she deeply loved and not be able to show her affection for him. Tonight it was evident that it was too much for her, as she hadn't returned for dinner. 

It was equally frustrating for Selmak because Jacob believed that Selmak was a figment of his imagination and that he was going insane. For a moment today, Selmak thought he was actually getting through to Jacob but realized Jacob felt he was talking to himself and didn't believe the voice was actually there. Selmak was even about to tell Jacob about whom Janet really was but the stubborn SOB tuned him out. Only Jacob could do such a thing!

However, after seeing Janet so upset, Selmak had to see her. He had to make sure she was well. He loved Janet as much as Jacob did. And he needed to tell her something very important about Jacob's condition.

Selmak knocked gently on the door of Janet's quarters. A few moments later she opened the door and his heart ached. She had been crying. He could tell from the redness in her eyes and the tissue still in her hand.

"Jacob?" she hesitantly asked.

Selmak sighed heavily, "_No. He is sleeping_."

Fresh tears immediately sprung from her eyes and he quickly moved into her room and embraced her. She willingly leaned into him, accepting his affections, clinging to him tightly.

"_I am sorry my love_," he cooed, closing the door behind them. "_I had to see you. I had to be certain you were alright. You look so tired and sad today when talking with Jacob._"

"Today, I almost saw my Jacob," she wept. "I miss him so much."

"_You and me both_," he smiled, caressing her hair.

"Are you going to be able to heal the damaged area of Jacob's brain?" she didn't hesitate to ask. "You haven't really said if you could or not."

Again, Selmak let out a heavy sigh. He could not lie to her.

"_The spinal injury, the broken bones, and internal injuries are easy for a symbiote to repair if given time. However, the mind is a very complex organ to repair. The Tok'ra do not even attempt it with the hand device._"

"You can't do anything?" she asked looking up expectantly at him.

"_I did not say that I would not try. I am simply saying that I may not be able to heal the damage completely._"

"Selmak…you have to try!" Janet wept. "Things are more…complex now."

"_I cannot promise_…"

"I'm pregnant," she blurted out, interrupting Selmak.

Selmak's reaction was one of absolute shock, disbelief, and bewilderment! And it must have showed on his face as Janet started crying even harder.

"That was the reaction I was expecting from Jacob…not from you," Janet wept, moving out of his arms and falling onto the bed.

He didn't know what to say as he watched her curl up facing away from him. Hell, he didn't even know what Jacob would have said either! Janet getting pregnant was something he and Jacob discussed on a few occasions because Jacob was planning to ask Janet to marry him. Both he and Selmak knew that Janet was still capable of bearing children and they would want to help to give her a child if she desired. But it was impossible for her to get pregnant unless Selmak allowed it to happen. And he would be able to do so without hesitation or fear.

Janet was not blended and Selmak was capable of allowing Jacob's DNA to pass without Selmak's DNA being present. If Selmak's DNA passed with Jacob's the child born would be harcesis and he could not allow that. It wouldn't be fair to the parents and the child.

But Selmak was a little afraid. He believed he had been very careful in not allowing Jacob's DNA to pass during their lovemaking with Janet. Even with the frequency that they were doing it. Having a symbiote was rather handy for a man. He could make love multiple times during the course of an evening and well into the next day. Selmak was actually amazed that Janet was so vivacious and was able to keep up! Come to think of it…she was rather aggressive on several occasions!

Only now, watching her sob uncontrollably, Selmak would find great pleasure in simply seeing Janet smile. While he didn't know what to say, he knew what to do. Moving onto the bed, he laid down and hugged Janet's body with his, sliding his hand underneath her arms onto her flat belly.

"_How far along are you_?" he asked, kissing her shoulder.

"Eight weeks," she sniffled.

In his mind, Selmak traced back trying to pin point when Janet got pregnant. Because for the moment, he had no idea! Then he found the approximate day that concept occurred.

"_Ah…our long weekend trip to Hawaii_," he whispered as his hand caressed her stomach.

"It was pouring rain and we couldn't see any of the sights," Janet sighed as she turned under his arm. Her hand reached up to stroke his face. "We never left the hotel room and ordered room service."

"_Janet…we practically never left the bed_!" he reminded her and was rewarded with that smile of hers he longed to see. "_You are one lively woman who can wear even a Tok'ra down_!"

Janet laughed. Selmak enjoyed her laugh. Her whole face lit up whenever she laughed, whether she was laughing at Jacob or herself. May Jacob's God help Selmak because he loved Janet so much! Her sweet fragrance was intoxicating to him. The mere warmth of her body against his was enticing.

But how could he? How could he when Jacob wasn't really there?

Like on so many other occasions, Janet had made the decision for them. At first, Selmak didn't respond when Janet kissed his neck just below his ear. The little minx knew Jacob's most pleasurable points, which were equally pleasing to Selmak. And she knew his too! She knew where to kiss him, where to touch him. She definitely knew where to touch him because he could feel her hand stoking the back of Jacob's neck.

Selmak started kissing her face, her neck her hands…anywhere his lips so desired to travel. His hands squeezed, stoked, and caressed her most intimate regions. Janet responded with an aggressive passion like she was desperate for his touch. Selmak weakly attempted to slow her down. He was still uncertain whether he should be doing this with her without Jacob being there. It felt like he would betray his best friend.

His attempts to slow her down were feeble. He loved Janet too. He wanted her as much as she showed that she wanted him. But it wasn't until Janet pulled his shirt off that he realized that they shouldn't take this to **_that _**level. It would be a betrayal to Jacob's feelings for Janet. Selmak quickly moved off of her.

"_I cannot,_" he gasped, closing his eyes and feeling guilty for what he wanted to do without his host's consent. "_Janet…I am sorry…I cannot do this. It would not be fair to Jacob_."

"What about to me?" she countered. Selmak opened his eyes to see her looking down at him. "Do you think it's fair to me to not feel Jacob's or your arms around me? Do you even know what I'm going through? Why I have chosen to not be yours and Jacob's Doctor?"

"_What? Why?_"

"Because of what happened today. Selmak, Jacob's still mourning his wife! I can't even tell him about me because to do so only makes him sadder than before! He doesn't even remember me at all! Do you know what that's like to walk into the room, see the man I love and he not even look at me with the same affection he did before? And now I'm pregnant with his child! Selmak, the man I love isn't there when I'm with him."

Again, Selmak was stunned into silence.

"I **_need_** to feel something…anything," she wept, curling up on her side again. "I haven't felt your touch or Jacob's touch in three weeks! I miss you both so much."

Selmak sighed, staring up at the ceiling and listened to Janet's sobs.

The truth was they were both mourning Jacob. Selmak missed him as much as Janet. He was trying to cope just like she was. For the first time, after so many centuries, Selmak didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to console the woman he loved and himself at the same time.

"_Janet, please do not cry,_" he begged, gently caressing her back with his fingertips. "_It upsets me so much to see you like this._"

He knew he was going to burn in the fires of Netu for what he wanted to do with Janet because Jacob was not there to be an active participant.

'Let me burn then!' he thought to himself.

Closing his eyes he took a deep breath. When he spoke, he used Jacob's voice and tried to use words Jacob would say.

"Janet…honey…please don't cry. I love you so much…I hate seeing you cry," he whispered into her ear then turned her towards him.

She didn't hesitate to kiss him. This time Selmak did nothing to slow her down or stop her. And this time, his desire matched hers.

* * *

In the early part of their relationship it was always Jacob who was intimate with Janet. As their affections grew deeper Janet realized that Selmak was a part of Jacob too and shouldn't be forgotten about. She asked Jacob very intimate questions about what the symtiote feels during their lovemaking and if there was anything she could do for Selmak during the moments too. 

The entire relationship changed from that moment on. They grew even more in love with each other. Janet learned that while Jacob was the one initially attracted to her, Selmak also had deep feelings for her and wished to express them. During their intimate moments Janet noticed subtle differences between Jacob and Selmak in the way they touched her or kissed her. There were even a few times when Jacob's hands weren't in harmony with the rest of him.

He quickly pointed out that he was even learning how it works with Selmak during such intimate moments. But was also quick to point out how beneficial it was for him too. After all, while the symbiote has no sex, Selmak has had several female hosts as well as male hosts. Having that female perspective was beneficial and Janet was grateful for it too! Jacob even made a comment that a woman's breasts came in handy during a sticky situation while working undercover!

Over time during their lovemaking, Janet learned to recognize who was doing what. And at the moment, Janet could tell that the man making love to her was not Jacob at all. Selmak was speaking in Jacob's voice and saying all the right words during the right moments. Only it wasn't Jacob. This man's kiss was different, his caressing touch was different, even they way he moved in her arms was different.

Janet began to cry. Her hands pushed against Selmak's chest. Selmak was too aggressive to notice. His kisses were fast and hard and filled with a desperate desire that she no longer had an appetite for. She tried to move but she was pinned from his body weight. When she tried to speak, his mouth clamped down hard over hers.

His hunger only increased in intensity. He was too strong. She couldn't push him away. And by the time she was finally able to speak it was too late.

"I love you, Janet," he whispered breathlessly into her ear as his body relaxed on hers. "I love you so much."

Janet lay still and wept as his kissed her neck and face. When his lips touched hers she didn't respond.

"_Janet…what's wrong_?"

Janet closed her eyes and turned her face away from his gaze.

Selmak quickly moved off of her.

"_Janet…did I hurt you? Did I hurt the baby_?" he desperately asked touching her arm.

She trembled and wept harder as she curled up, hugging her stomach.

"_Janet…I am sorry,_" he wept, and Janet felt his weight leave the bed. "_I did not mean to hurt you! I love you so much! I am so sorry…_"

Turning over, Janet saw that Selmak was sitting on the floor against the wall, holding his knees against his chest. Such sorrow filled his face as he looked at her.

"_I did not mean to hurt you!_" he reiterated as he turned his gaze away from her. "_I love you so much…I miss you so much…I miss Jacob!_"

Janet blinked her tears away enough to see clearly. How could she have been so blind? How could she not know that Selmak would be missing Jacob as much as her? He was trying to comfort her the only way he knew how.

"Selmak," she called but he covered his face so she couldn't see him.

Not wasting another moment, Janet hurried to him, pulling him into her arms.

"I'm so sorry…I didn't realize how much you were affected," she whispered, stroking the back of Jacob's neck.

"_No, **I** am the one who is sorry,_" Selmak wept. Janet held him closer upon hearing his sobs. "_I should not have let it get out of hand like that. Please forgive me._"

"There's nothing to forgive, my love," she cooed, wiping his tears away. "Jacob's condition is difficult for **both** of us."

"_I love you Janet…as intensely as Jacob has love for you…I cannot fight those feelings…_"

"Shh, you don't need to explain yourself. I understand. I love you as much as I love Jacob. I just miss him so much. I want so much to tell him I'm pregnant with his child but I can't."

"_I did not hurt you or the baby did I_?" he asked expectantly while placing his hand protectively on her stomach.

"No," she smiled. "Come…stay with me for a little while…until I fall asleep."

"_Anything for you, my love_," he smiled, kissing her forehead.

Janet led him back to the bed where she held him close, gently caressing the back of his neck until sleep over came her.

* * *

This had gone on long enough. Sam was going to tell Dad the truth. Janet deserved better, as did Selmak. Plus, it was unfair for Selmak to have to wait until Dad was asleep before coming fore. And it was unfair to Janet who was sinking deeper and deeper into a depression each day. 

Sam knew how much Janet wanted to tell Dad about the baby. Which is why Sam couldn't remain silent any longer. Nor would she be kept away. Dad was going to have to learn to deal with her and what she had to tell him.

"Sam!" Daniel shouted from behind her making her stop.

"Care for some breakfast?" he asked when he caught up with her.

"No, I'm going to have a talk with Dad."

"Need some help? I feel like I should be doing something. Janet's been…well she hasn't been herself lately. She's hiding something and I know it has to do with Jacob."

"That's part of the reason why I'm talking with Dad."

"Oh…really? So what's the secret?

"I promised I wouldn't say anything," Sam answered as they continued walking.

"Janet's pregnant, isn't she?" he asked.

Sam gave him a shocked look.

"I've noticed how she hasn't eaten much lately," he explained. "Her hand is almost always on her stomach and it's not always the nausea making her put it there."

"Just don't tell anyone, especially the Colonel. Janet made me promise after she told me."

"Don't worry Sam, I can keep a secret. This will be good, Janet will finally be able to tell Jacob and Selmak about the baby."

"I sure hope so," Sam replied as they hurried along.

There was one problem with Sam's plan. Dad wasn't in his room. The nurses on duty had no idea where he was and that Dr. Warner had a squad searching the base as a precaution. But Sam was quick to realize that Selmak must have left the room and headed to Janet's quarters. Perhaps, he and Janet would be able to work things out. If not, Sam had her plan.

* * *

A sweet fragrance awakened his senses. When Jacob opened his eyes he was startled to see the ceiling above him was different. So was the fact that he could feel the warmth of a body snuggled against him with its arm across his chest. 

Slowly lifting his head, he saw the warm body was that of Dr. Fraiser! A naked body from what he could see! Lifting the blanket he confirmed, she was indeed quite naked. So was he!

Brief glimpses of her flashed in his mind. They were of her crying. She was crying while he was on top of her. He could even see she was pushing him away.

'Oh…God…what did I do?' he wearily asked himself.

He started shaking. He didn't want to think about what he had done to this nice lady. Gently but quickly, Jacob slipped out from under her arm. His eyes scanned the room for his clothes. After throwing them on, Jacob ran out into the corridor. He had no idea where he was. He couldn't even remember how he got here! But Jacob knew what he had to do. Picking a direction, Jacob took off running. Actually he was stumbling, his legs felt weak because his stomach was churning. He literally felt sick to his stomach for what he had done.

An elevator!

Jacob ran for it. However, he was intercepted by a Special Forces soldier.

"General Carter! We've been looking for you, Sir," the Airman quickly said.

"Please…take me to General Hammond!" Jacob ordered.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I'm to take you the infirmary."

Jacob didn't have time for this! He surprised the Airman by taking away his side arm.

"Take me to General Hammond!" Jacob growled, cocking the gun and aiming it at the Airman's head.

"Ok…relax, Sir…he's in his office…"

"Take me there!"

* * *

It was bad enough Jacob disappeared during the night. It was even worse when George got the call that his friend was armed with a hostage on route to his office. Only George was surprised when Jacob released his hostage the moment he reached his destination. And his friend's eyes were sorrowful and his voice desperate. 

"General Hammond…you have to lock me up…for other people's safety!"

"Jacob relax," George replied calmly as he got to his feet. "Give me the gun. Give me the gun and tell me what happened."

"**PLEASE**!" Jacob screamed putting the gun against his head with tears in his eyes. "**I don't want to hurt anyone else**!"

"Ok…Jacob, relax," George spoke in a tone when his daughters or his granddaughters are upset. "I'm going to help you. Can you tell me who you hurt?"

"I…think…I think I did something terrible to that nice Dr. Fraiser…I think I raped her," he wept, and George saw that Jacob was shaking badly. "I'm a monster…I need to be locked up! I don't remember doing it…I swear…that's not me! I would never ever willing hurt a woman like that! Oh God…I can't live like this anymore!"

Jacob's finger started squeezing the trigger then his body posture abruptly changed. He was no longer shaking. His steady hand lowered the gun and he quickly put the safety on.

"_General Hammond, please understand I had to take control_," Selmak apologized as he handed George the gun.

"I'm very glad you did. What happened?"

Selmak looked down at the floor. Something so uncharacteristic of him. He looked…ashamed. George didn't thing a Tok'ra was ever capable of such an emotion. The man couldn't even make eye contact with George.

"_I had to see Janet…I went to her last night. We were…" _Selmak's voice lowered and his head drooped even more. "_We were intimate_." Then George was totally surprised when Selmak sat in the chair and buried his face in his hand. If he didn't know better, George could swear Selmak was crying. "_I am at my wits end with Jacob. I do not know if I can heal the damage to his brain. And I am still weak and have not fully healed myself. Which is why I can only take control of Jacob once he has fallen asleep. It is taking so much of my energy right now to keep control. Jacob still has not accepted the fact that I am real! He is fighting against me, which only weakens us both! He thinks he is going insane! Locking us up may be the only course of action until I heal him or until I come up with a solution._"

"Selmak, for all your wisdom you still don't understand do you?" George smiled, resting a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder. "You are not alone in this."

Tears were streaming down Selmak's face when he looked up. He nodded his head in appreciation.

"_General Hammond…please…lock us up…I may not be able to stop Jacob the next time he tries to hurt himself._"

"I'll return you to the infirmary. The door can be locked and a guard can be placed at the door. Will that be satisfactory?"

"_Of course. Please, can you order Janet to remain our doctor?_"

"I can't do that, Selmak. She asked to be replaced. For her emotional well being, I think it's for the best."

"_Yes, you are right. If anything were to happen to the baby Jacob would never forgive me or himself._"

"Perhaps, it's time that Jacob be told the truth," George suggested as Selmak rose to his feet.

"_I agree but it must come from Janet. While Jacob believes he has done something dishonorable to Dr. Fraiser, he respects her opinion and trusts her._"

"Very well, I'll talk with her to see if she's up to it. I'll see you and Jacob later with her answer."

"_Thank you._"

Again, the body posture changed.

"General…what the hell is wrong with me?" Jacob demanded to know, again George saw his friend's hands were trembling.

"First of all, nothing is wrong with you Jacob," George answered calmly. "Second, I've arranged for you to go back to the infirmary where I will have guards posted at your door. You will be confined there until Dr. Fraiser gives the go ahead to release you. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Jacob, for as long as I've known you, you have never harmed anyone in the manner that you're thinking. There is a perfectly logical explanation for what has happened."

"If you say so, General. It was just a bit unsettling to wake up naked beside a woman when I don't even recall going to bed with her in the first place."

George chuckled softly, "Some men would love to wake up under such conditions!"

Jacob didn't laugh. Nor did he speak the entire way to the infirmary. There, Dr. Warner gave Jacob a sedative. Only once his friend was asleep did George head out to find Dr. Fraiser.

He knocked on her assigned quarter's door and waited. Dr. Fraiser opened the door with a smile on her face and she was dressed in her civilian clothes.

"Good morning General. What brings you here?"

"Did Selmak stay the night with you?" he asked.

"Most of it. He was gone when I woke up, so I assumed he returned back to the infirmary before Jacob woke up."

George frowned, "No…Jacob woke up beside you. He believed he had done something terrible to you and tried to kill himself."

Janet gasped and George had to quickly grab hold of her before she fell over.

"He's ok," he quickly added, helping her to sit down. "Selmak took control and gave me the gun. I placed a guard outside the door and locked it to make Jacob feel better. Selmak believes it's time to tell Jacob the truth."

"I should be the one. I'm his Doctor."

"Was his Doctor."

"Regardless, I have to be the one to tell Jacob," she adamantly said.

"Selmak believes it as well."

"Then I better hurry. I can't allow Jacob to believe he hurt me in any way."

* * *

Jacob felt he was secure, that he couldn't escape and harm anyone. He didn't like the feeling of being out of control. He felt like that ever since waking up to find he didn't even have the use of his legs. And that's exactly what it felt like in General Hammond's office. He suddenly felt like an observer inside his own body. He was even beginning to wonder if it had something to do with that voice inside his head that just wouldn't go away. 

The voice called himself Selmak and talked nonstop to Jacob since the day Jacob woke up from his coma. Jacob was convinced that this Selmak was simply some other personality within him. Possibly due to the head injury Jacob sustained. Whenever Jacob felt like an observer, this Selmak seemed to be in control. Regardless, it was Jacob's body doing these things. Even what he believed had happened to the nice Doctor lady.

A beeping sound roused Jacob from his inner thoughts. He sat up on his bed as the door opened and he immediately tensed up when he saw Dr. Fraiser entered his room.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to be here, Doc," he said, turning his gaze away from her.

"I happen to know for a fact that I'm perfectly safe with you, whether you believe it or not," she replied, cheerfully.

Dr. Fraiser sat on the bed near him and Jacob immediately drew his knees up into his chest.

"I think it's time you're told the whole truth Jacob," she spoke.

"No offense Doc, but I know I have amnesia. It doesn't change what I did to you."

She held something near his face. He sighed then reluctantly took the piece of paper from her and turned it over. It turned out to be some kind of photograph of…something.

"What is it?"

"That is a picture of your unborn child…**_our_** unborn child," she answered, pointing to a tiny speck on the dark picture.

Jacob's mouth fell open as he looked at the Doctor.

"Jacob…I'm Janet. I asked everyone, including Selmak, not to tell you my first name. You were under so much distress about Allison…that…that I didn't think it was right to burden you yet. However, I can't allow you to go on thinking that you assaulted me in anyway. You never, ever would do such a thing because of how much we love each other."

"But you were crying…I remember that!"

"It wasn't your fault," she quickly said, taking hold of his hand. "I…I miss the Jacob I know…the Jacob who I fell in love with. As does Selmak. We both miss him so much."

"But Selmak's not real! I'm going nuts because he won't shut up! Even now he's making me see images in my mind…images of you and me together!"

"Those are memories that you've forgotten. Selmak's is trying to help you. And he is real. I can prove it," she said, then reached towards him. Jacob leaned away from her. "It's ok…I'm not going to hurt you. Just…put your hand on the back of your neck…you can feel Selmak there."

Jacob was reluctant but did as Janet had asked. At first he felt nothing, then something wiggled.

"What the hell is that?" he shrieked jumping off the bed. "Get it out of me!"

'Jacob, it's me, Selmak!'

"SHUT UP!" Jacob shouted, clamping his hands over his ears.

"Jacob, shh…it's alright," Janet insisted, grabbing hold of his hands. "Selmak is as real as you and me. If you sit down, I'll show him to you."

Jacob trusted her. He had no choice really, she was carrying his child and she did say they were in love. He had a duty to trust her even if he didn't remember her.

"You don't remember," Janet continued as she moved some piece of equipment closer to him. "But seven years ago, you were diagnosed with a terminal cancer. Your daughter arranged a meeting with the Tok'ra. An alien race who became our allies in the fight against the Gou'ald. You were dying, Selmak's host was dying. To save each other, Selmak chose to blend with you."

"Why?"

'I'm still asking myself that very same question to this day, Jacob!' Selmak commented.

"Hey, that's not very nice!" Jacob said out loud.

"Excuse me?" Janet asked.

"Oh, the voice in my head was wondering why too," he said making Janet laugh. "You know, it's not funny when you're the butt end of a joke and you have no idea why!"

"I'm sorry, Jacob. Selmak has an interesting sense of humor at times," she smiled.

"How about we get back to this blending thing," Jacob insisted.

Bad enough Janet was laughing at him, so was the voice inside his head! As if sensing his non-amusement the voice stopped laughing. Jacob's mind was filled with images of himself talking with Sam, with an elderly lady named Saroosh. He even witnessed how this Selmak thing entered his body accompanied by the sense of loss because Saroosh had died.

"This will feel kind of cold," Janet told him smearing something on the back of his neck.

It did feel cold but the sensation of Janet's hand rubbing against his neck was…pleasing.

"Here we go…this is an ultra sound. It will show where Selmak is," Janet smiled holding something to the back of his neck.

Jacob looked at the monitor and saw a snake like thing wrapped around his neck. It still gave him the creeps feeling that thing in his neck. But the ultra sound caused him to think of other things.

Dr. Fraiser's sadness before in her face made sense now. She was pregnant and must have longed to tell him. He felt like such an idiot. She was wrong. Jacob did hurt her. Maybe not physically but Janet was going through emotion duress and it was his fault.

"How…how far along are you?" he asked looking at the picture she had handed him.

"Eight weeks," she smiled.

That sadness he had seen in her lovely brown eyes earlier was gone. Janet was radiant. No doubt from not having to hide her feelings from him any longer. Only a woman in love would look like that…Allison did.

'There's no reason to feel ashamed, Jacob.'

'Shouldn't I be though! I can't even remember my own girlfriend and she's been in my face ever since the accident! Think of the emotion stress she's been going through!'

'Janet is much more resilient than you think,' Selmak chuckled.

"Rest Jacob. Sort things out with Selmak," Janet smiled, caressing his face.

Jacob reached to hand her the ultrasound photo back.

"No, you can keep it," she said.

"Wait…don't go…tell me about this Selmak."

"He can tell you."

"I'd much rather hear it from you," Jacob requested. "To be honest…I'd rather not be alone right now."

* * *

The morning's events left both Selmak and Jacob drained. But after Janet's visit, Selmak could sense a change in Jacob. His duty and honor demanded it when he learned that Janet was pregnant with his child. Selmak could also feel Jacob's mind beginning to open up as he lay there staring at the picture in his hand. His mind was filled with all kinds of questions about Janet and Selmak and doubts about himself. 

'Jacob, you do love Janet deeply. As deeply as you loved Allison,' Selmak told him gently.

'I wish I could remember. I have only yours and Janet's word on that matter.'

'There is a way you can feel that love…I can share it with you because I too love Janet as much as you do.'

'How?'

'I can share my love for her with you. We have loved Janet together for over a year now. You can even feel the joy I have knowing that Janet is going to have your baby.'

Jacob was afraid, but he was open to the suggestion. Selmak allowed his host to be enveloped by his emotions for Janet and for the baby. The result, Selmak felt strengthened by this sharing. As did Jacob. But Jacob was also over come by guilt and it overwhelmed them both.

'Jacob, it's not your fault that you can't remember. We were injured while saving your daughter. In the same situation we would do it again and again.'

'Can't you fix my head like Janet said you did the rest of me?' Jacob questioned.

'I'm sorry Jacob…I cannot,' Selmak sighed. 'I do have our memories…'

'That's not the same as experiencing love for Janet myself,' Jacob cut in, making a very valid point. 'I admit I am attracted to her…but…she's in love with a man called Jacob…I'm not him.'

'You **_are_** that man, Jacob. No offense, but the way you think has not changed much from when you were a young man to the age you are now. Even after you've blended with me!'

'If that's supposed to make me feel better it hasn't!' Jacob grumbled.

'I meant it as a compliment. You are resilient, dependable, and an honorable man. Nothing like your father.'

'You forgot stubborn,' Jacob added solemnly. 'One trait of my father's that I couldn't avoid inheriting.'

Selmak sighed. Jacob was very stubborn. But he was thinking about everything and that was a good sign.

'Sleep Jacob, we'll talk some more tomorrow. You will see things more clearly. I promise.'

'You're not going to do anything…you know…'

'Jacob, I do apologize. I never should have…'

'Hey, I understand how much you love her. I probably would have done the same thing. Actually, I did, after Allison told me she was pregnant.'

'Still Jacob, I will never do such a thing again, not without you being there with me.'

* * *

It was late morning by the time Janet woke up. It wasn't her intention to sleep in so late. The emotional roller-coaster ride she's been on has been so draining that it was inevitable for her to oversleep at some point. Janet was sure that in combination with her being pregnant was what's caused her physical exhaustion. 

Janet quickly showered after getting up. She still thought it best to not remain Jacob's doctor. She had some sick days, which Hammond suggested she use. Under the circumstances Janet decided to take his advice.

Her intention was to stay with Jacob. If he wasn't going to get his memories back then Janet needed to develop a relationship with him all over again. Perhaps, fall in love with him again. Janet would be all for that. However, their unborn child would depend on the relationship of its parents once born. And Janet believed a baby needed to be nurtured by two parents rather than one.

Before heading out of her quarters, Janet grabbed a photograph album. It was one she put together of hers and Jacob's weekend getaways to various cities about the United States where they could simply be themselves. Jacob actually loved getting his picture taken, which completely surprised Janet. On so many occasion he asked a passerby to take a picture of him and Janet together! She had a difficult time choosing which pictures to put in the album!

Walking into Jacob and Selmak's room, Janet was again surprised. She had expected them to be resting. Only Jacob, or Selmak, seemed to be working diligently on some small piece of equipment. On the bed before them were small tools scattered about. Selmak reached for one without taking his eyes off the device.

"Selmak, what are you doing?" she asked, knowing it was Selmak because Jacob's left hand reached for a tool. Selmak's left hand was his dominant hand and with Jacob it was his right.

He didn't reply. As Janet moved closer she could see the ultrasound photo was on the bed with the tools. Then he suddenly stopped what he was doing and looked at her.

"_Before I explain what I am doing, Jacob wishes to speak to you_," Selmak told her then bowed his head.

Jacob reached for the photo.

"Janet, I want you to understand that this child is important to me…as are you," he explained earnestly. "However, before I can be a proper husband to you and a father to our child, I **_need_** to remember. I can't simply use Selmak's memories and go through the motions. That would be unfair to you and especially the baby."

"I'm willing to start over," Janet smiled.

"**_I_** am not. Selmak and I are together in this matter. So, if you get angry, be angry with both of us."

"Why would I be angry with either one of you?"

"_Because of what Jacob and I are going to do,_" Selmak answered. He held up the small device for her to see. "_This is a personal cloaking device that Jacob and I had removed from the Ashrak who attacked the Tok'ra, the Jaffa and the Tau'ri on the Alpha Site trying to divide us. Jacob was afraid of it falling into the wrong hands and had kept it ever since. However, the device was damaged when the Ashrak was killed. I have been attempting to fix it._"

"Wait a second…what are you going to do?" she asked even though she had an idea. "Selmak…no! Please, tell me you're not going to use the device to sneak onto a Goa'uld occupied planet just so you could use a sarcophagus!"

"_Janet, it is the only way Jacob and I can be together with you again as we once were._"

"It's too dangerous!"

"_The danger is minimal. General Hammond knows of a planet occupied by a Minor Goa'uld who does not have the resources to defend against invasion of any kind. I simply would rather go in this way and avoid the killing or injuring of innocent people._"

"We are not going alone, Janet," Jacob continued. "SG-1 will be waiting by the gate for Selmak and I to return. If something happens to us, they know what to do. They will not abandon us."

"But still…if something were…"

Jacob quickly took hold of her hand and smiled.

"Janet, Selmak and I have no intention of leaving you alone to raise the baby. But this is something I **_must_** do. If I love you as Selmak says I do, I would really like to remember the feeling of that love for you."

It was no use arguing with the man. Once Jacob made up his mind there was no going back. And once Jacob made up his mind, Selmak usually went along with Jacob. At times Janet felt it was unfair when it was the two of them against her. But she couldn't get mad at both of them. Unity and trust in each other was extremely important for the host and the symbiote to function. And it appeared they were a team on this matter.

However, all of that didn't make Janet feel any better.

"_Don't worry, I will take care of us both_," Selmak smiled.

* * *

Even though he wasn't going on this mission alone, Jacob was still very nervous. Thankfully, Sam brought him his gear so he could change in his private room alone. Only he wasn't alone for long as Janet came in while he was tying his boots on. 

'She's worried and frightened,' Selmak told him.

'I know…I can see it in her eyes. But what can I tell her to make her feel better?'

'Follow your heart.'

Jacob looked at her, taking in her beauty. She didn't say anything to him but she did smile at him.

"You know Janet, I hope our baby is a girl because I know she'll be as pretty as her mother," Jacob smiled at her.

"I was hoping for a boy," she spoke softly attempting to hold back her tears.

"Either way, the baby better end up looking like its mother," he said making her giggle.

Jacob started to lean in but hesitated not knowing if he should kiss Janet or not.

'Go ahead, it's ok,' Selmak encouraged him.

'She won't be offended?'

'It's what she's wanted…what she needs right now.'

Janet didn't shy away from him as he pressed his lips against hers. In fact, he could feel her arms wrap around his waist pulling herself closer. Jacob responded by gently returning the embrace. Having her in his arms did feel right, like she belonged there. Not to mention it felt good too!

When they parted, Janet was smiling brightly up at him.

"Walk with me to the Gate room?" Jacob asked.

"I was planning on it," she smiled, taking hold of his hand.

Jacob felt his hand squeeze Janet's as they were walking down the hallway towards the elevator.

'Hey, what are you doing in there?' Jacob asked Selmak.

'Sorry…habit.'

Jacob mentally sighed, 'Don't worry about it. I understand…she's beautiful.'

'Yes, that she is.'

"How about I make us dinner tonight?" Janet asked. "I can make your favorite."

"What's that?" he asked as they entered the elevator.

"Roasted chicken with steamed Asparagus."

Jacob made a face at her.

"Are you sure? I love Steak and mashed potatoes," he smiled.

"That was when you were younger," she explained. "Allison was an excellent cook and got you to eat healthier after you were married. It was she that got you to like Asparagus."

"Oh."

'Janet's right. She even learned to make the Asparagus the way you like it,' Selmak told him as they exited the elevator.

"Well, I guess when I get back I'll remember," Jacob smiled at Janet.

"Along with other…things," she smirked, making him laugh.

They came to a stop outside the door to the Gate Room.

'Selmak, I'm scared…I've never done anything like this before,' he said to the symbiote after looking at the Stargate.

'You won't have to. I will remain in control, you simply need to trust in me that's all.'

'I can do that. Do you want to say anything to Janet?'

'Are you sure?'

'Go ahead,' Jacob said, allowing Selmak to take control of his body.

Selmak immediately pulled Janet into an embrace.

"_I promise to take good care of him_," he told Janet.

"Just make sure you both come back to me."

"_I will. I give you my word._"

'Selmak, you can kiss her if you want,' Jacob told him. 'I can feel how much you want to.'

Jacob felt Selmak's love and affection for Janet as he kissed her. The filling even lingered as Selmak moved into the Gate Room joining Jacob's daughter and her team. He looked at each of them and didn't recognize them.

'Do not worry, we are in the most capable hands,' Selmak told him. 'They are the best at what they do. Although Colonel O'Neill has a smart mouth!'

'I trust you, Selmak. Let's just get this over with. I'm scared to death.'

Selmak laughed within Jacob's mind.

'That's almost exactly what you said before we blended,' Selmak explained.

'I guess you were right then.'

'About what?'

'I do think the same way!'

* * *

Jack glanced down at his watch for about the tenth time. He hated this waiting around and doing nothing shit! He didn't like Selmak's plan from the beginning and made sure Hammond and Selmak knew it! Not mention he was a little ticked that Jacob had kept the personal cloaking device from them. 

"This is taking too long!" Jack whispered.

"Selmak said it may take awhile in the sarcophagus," Carter reminded him. "And to be patient."

"You know me Carter…patience isn't one of my strong suits."

"The sarcophagus might not have been empty when he arrived too," Daniel suggested.

"My point exactly," Jack said. "When has Plan A gone according to plan? I say we go get Dad."

"And I say you need to learn to keep your voice lower!" Jacob snapped right near Jack's ear making

him jump. "It's a wonder the entire palace guard haven't discovered you guys!"

"Jacob!" Jack hissed, turning around. "Where the hell are you?"

"Right here," he answered and appeared before Jack.

"Did everything work out?" Carter asked.

"Yes, I'm fine but we need to hurry," Jacob said.

"What, everything not go according to plan?" Jack asked sarcastically.

As if to confirm what he suspected the alarms in the palace could be heard along with the sound of Jaffa running in their direction!

"We can talk about it later!" Jacob shouted then took off running towards the Stargate.

There was no time for debate as Jaffa staff weapons blasts hit the trees near their location. Jack didn't have to order his team to get a move on. Nor did he have to order Carter to send their IDC after Jacob activated the Stargate.

"See, nothing to worry about!" Jacob smirked just before he stepped into the event horizon.

All Jack could do was shake his head as they followed and safely arrived at the SGC. Only a single staff blast made it through and harmlessly hit the concrete wall before the Gate was deactivated.

"Problems?" General Hammond questioned.

"No problems, George," Jacob quickly answered.

"See! Now right there, that should tell you that nothing went according to plan!" Jack pointed out to General Hammond.

Jacob simply rolled his eyes.

Then Hammond smiled, "Colonel O'Neill, I've know Jacob longer that I would care to admit. I guarantee you I know when he's handing me a line of bullshit!"

"No harm done, we're all home," Jacob smiled, shrugging his shoulders.

Then Jacob got this look in his eyes when he looked past Jack. Turning, Jack saw Janet in the doorway.

"Remember…on my wedding invitation…it's two L's!" he smiled at Jacob.

* * *

An eternity passed. Well, it had only been four hours. But to Janet those four hours felt like an eternity. To pass the time, she had called Cassie and filled her daughter in on what was going on. She even told Cassie she was going to be a big sister. Cassie, of course, was worried and excited for her mother and promised to come see her one weekend very soon. 

After the phone conversation Janet laid curled on her side on her bed. Her arms wrapped protectively around her belly. She was trying, unsuccessfully, not to cry.

But as soon as those alarms sounded, Janet dried her tears and hurried to the Gate Room. The Stargate was already off. But SG-1 was standing there, talking with General Hammond. They were all smiles when they spotted her.

A moment later, she spotted Jacob moving from behind them with this big smile on his face. Janet just about burst into tears because he was back. Jacob, the man who loved her was back. He had that look in his eyes. It was the same look she had seen so many times when she was in his arms.

And just like that, she was in his arms.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through all that," he whispered, kissing her face over and over while squeezing her so hard that she could barely breathe.

"You're back, that's all that matters," she said, caressing his face.

"I don't know if this is the appropriate time or not," he spoke quietly so only she could hear. "I was planing on a nice romantic dinner but…I can't have my baby being born out of wedlock. So, Janet…will you marry me?"

"Absolutely," she smiled, then kissed him while stroking the back of his neck.

"So…Jacob? You up for a bachelor party?" Jack asked after Jacob and Janet stopped kissing.

Jacob looked down at Janet then to Jack and the others.

"No, I think it would be more appropriate that we have a baby shower instead," Jacob smiled. "It's what the mother of my child deserves."

Janet smiled up at him. At the moment she could care less about any party for her or for Jacob. Jacob and Selmak were home, that's all that mattered. It wasn't until a few hours later, at home that the three of them let out their emotions for each other. It had been three long weeks since Janet slept in Jacob and Selmak's arms in their bed. But tonight, Janet held them in her arms.

"What's wrong?" she asked when Jacob suddenly got out of bed.

"I'll be right back," he said, kissing her quickly.

She saw him grab his pajama bottoms off the floor in the darkness before leaving the room. Not one for waiting around, Janet turned the bedside lamp on. Getting up, she grabbed Jacob's Air Force T-shirt off the carpet and put it on. Then she grabbed her robe, putting in on as she headed out of the room.

From the top of the stairs she saw Jacob opening the small closet near the front door where they put their jackets and umbrellas. He reached in pulling something small out what she assumed was his jacket. He had a small smile on his face when he looked at whatever was in his hand.

Janet covered her mouth in surprise. She knew what it was and hurried back to the room as quietly as possible. Leaving the shirt on, she climbed back under the covers and waited. A minute later, Jacob returned and sat beside her.

"I know I haven't done things properly and I will give you that romantic dinner but this is for you," he said, opening the small box and taking out the engagement ring. "I bought it the day before the accident and had planned on taking you out to dinner shortly thereafter. It's nothing to fancy…"

"Jacob, it's beautiful," she smiled honestly.

The ring a simple gold band with finely cut diamond. But it was beautiful to Janet because of what it represented. Her hand even trembled slightly as he slipped it onto her finger.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, pulling her into his arms and resting his hand on her stomach.

"I'm fine," she sighed, snuggling into him.

"And the baby?"

"So far everything is going well."

"Selmak told me when you got pregnant. He apologizes…we didn't intend for you to get pregnant. Not until you wanted to."

"Shh, that doesn't matter," she cooed, pressing her finger against his lips. "The here and now is all that matters to me at this moment."

"The future is what I'm worried about," Jacob said sadly. "Selmak and I have been talking. There's no real reason for us to go offworld anymore. We can out of a lab or train new recruits."

"Jacob, that's not in your nature to…"

"Janet, I'm not going to put Selmak or myself in that position again. Not now when there's a baby on the way. I missed so much of my two children when they were growing up. I wasn't even there for their births. I was away on missions when they first started walking and for their first coherent spoken word. I have no intention for that to happen again. I have no intention of making those same mistakes again. I should have been around more for Allison. Selmak and I intend to do that…with you and the baby. Now, I've talked with George already about reassigning me. He's looking into some options and will let me know in a few days. I only ask one thing of you."

"You don't need to ask anything of me. I love you and Selmak."

"Oh, but there is one thing," he seriously said. "And Selmak agrees with me on this. Please, don't ever take a cab. If we're ever late in picking you up, I'm begging you to wait for us."

"Ok, Jacob…Selmak…I promise."

* * *

Sam couldn't believe it. The past year had gone by so quickly. It only seemed like yesterday when she found out Dad was having a secret love affair with her best friend. Her best friend who Sam jokingly calls Mom or Grandma because well, Janet was married to Dad and he was a Grandpa. Janet never seemed to mind one bit though, taking it all in stride joking about being the wicked stepmother. 

The woman wasn't even nervous on her wedding day. Sam was, being the maid of honor she had lots of responsibility. And Sam was grateful when the whole ordeal was over! All in all, the day was a wonderful day. It was a small get together of family and friends.

Janet didn't even mind that she was already showing signs of her pregnancy with a slightly protruding yet quite noticeable belly. And Dad…Sam and Mark had commented that it had been far too long since they saw Dad so happy. He and Janet were inseparable on their wedding day. There were many times Sam saw the two of them whispering to each to each other, smiling, giggling, being very much the happy couple in love who were more than delighted about the baby.

And today! Of all days, Janet had to go into labor. Sam and her team were out of radio contact when General Hammond tried to recall them. The second they were in range and received the message that Jacob had taken Janet to the hospital, Sam and the other raced to the Stargate. Sam quickly showered and changed before racing to the hospital. She was quite surprised she didn't get a speeding ticket.

"Excuse me," Sam smiled walking up to the information desk at the hospital. "I'm looking for Janet Fraiser, she's delivering her baby today."

"You'll find Dr. Fraiser and her husband in room 508 in the maternity ward," the nurse smiled. "You just missed it, she delivered the baby an hour ago."

"She did?"

"Yes, news travels fast around the hospital when it's one of our own," the nurse smiled. "May I ask…who you are so I can call tell them to expect you."

"Major Carter. I'm…"

"The General's daughter. Yes, I know. Go right up Ma'am."

"Thanks," Sam smiled the headed to the elevator.

Up on the fifth floor Sam found room 508. The door was open so she slowly stepped inside. Dad and Janet looked tired but extremely happy as they cooed over the neatly wrapped bundle in Janet's arms.

"Is this a bad time?" she asked.

"Sam!" Dad smiled, getting to his feet and moving across the room to Sam. He hugged her tightly. "I'm glad you made it. Where are the others?"

"Dad…Colonel O'Neill drives a truck, I drive a sports car…"

"Right, you did tend to speed," he grinned proudly. "Got that from me I suppose."

"Jacob," Janet called to him.

"Right, sorry…come on Sam," he said moving back to Janet's bedside.

Sam smiled as Janet gently placed the sleeping newborn in Dad's arms.

"She's a little thing…like her mother," he smiled moving to show Sam her little sister.

"Only six pounds, four ounces," Janet sighed. "Felt a lot bigger coming out though!"

"After ten hours in labor we were just glad she was finally born!" Dad added. "Without Selmak, I don't know if I would have made it! But Janet…she was absolutely wonderful. She did threaten Selmak and I a couple of times. But she took it all back once Emily was in her arms."

"Emily?" Sam asked looking at the tiny baby in Dad's arms.

"Emily Allison Carter," Janet smiled. "Emily was my Grandmother's name. Selmak suggested Allison for the middle name. And of course, she was going to be named Carter after her father."

"Would you like to hold her?" Dad asked.

Would she! Sam quickly nodded, setting her purse on the empty chair. Emily was securely cradled in Sam's right arm. Dad was right, Emily was a tiny girl. Her tiny little right hand stuck out from the blanket near her head. A tiny little hand that grasped tightly onto Sam's finger with surprising strength. A hand that reminded Sam of a day when she grasped her father's hand when he was buried beneath rocks and rubble. It reminded her that life was fragile and that things could have been so different Emily.

Looking up, Sam saw her Dad whispering and giving Janet small affectionate kisses on her face. Yes, things could have been different. Dad and Selmak could have both died. Or they could have lost Selmak. Janet might even have lost the baby she had been carrying. Luckily, none of that happened and Sam learned to take nothing for granted.

"You are one lucky little lady," Sam whispered to Emily. "You have a Mommy and Daddy who love you very, very much. And I know…this time round, Daddy will **_always_** be there whenever you need him."

The End


End file.
